Volviendo a Sonreir
by Anva19
Summary: Después de la Guerra. una conversación entre Ron, Hermione y Harry; luego una conversación entre Harry y Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos y no supo si todo lo que paso era un sueño, no sabia que si al momento de levantarse se encontraría en la tienda de campaña con Ron y Hermione. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y las imágenes de lo que había pasado hace unas horas regresaron a su mente y con ello todas las muertes, las muertes de Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin y muchos mas. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y supo que no era un sueño que lo que paso era real que Tom estaba muerto de que podía tener un futuro en paz...

De que por fin podía estar con... Detuvo el rumbo de ese pensamiento, no podía hacerse falsas esperanzan ella no iba a querer verlo o peor aun ella ya lo habría olvidado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la puerta del dormitorio se habría y por ella habían entrado Hermione y Ron.

\- Harry..- la voz de Hermione fue apenas audible que el azabache no la escucho.

-Harry...- volvió a repetir la castaña pero él seguía con la mirada perdida

-HARRY POTTER QUE TE ESTAMOS HABLANDO ASI QUE HAZNOS CASO IDIOTA- el grito de Ron fue tan potente que Harry se asusto y cayo de la cama.

-Ronald Weasley como se te ocurre gritar de esa forma.. Eres un tonto.. No ves que tu amigo se acaba de caer... No te rías Ronald- a cada palabra de la castaña el pelirrojo recibía un golpe.

Harry miro a sus amigos y sonrió después de todo ellos jamas cambiarían y seguirían peleando asi se hallan besado hace unas ¿Horas? No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había dormido sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las quejas de Ron

-Ya Hermione no es para tanto... Aush ya basta que me esta doliendo- decía el pelirrojo mientras le seguían golpeando.

\- Agradece que son golpes y no las aves que te mandó en sexto- lo dicho por Harry hizo que Hermione para de golpear al pelirrojo y que los tres comenzaran a reír como no lo hacían hace mucho.

Siguieron riendo como unos chicos de 17 años normales que disfrutan de una buena broma cuando están juntos. Harry se levanto y abrazo a sus ¿Amigos? No ellos no eran sus amigos ellos eran su familia los que siempre estuvieron ahí aun cuando no era su obligación, los que lucharon con él mano a mano y los que siempre estarían ahí.

-Gracias- fue lo que les dijo el azabache después de separarse de ellos- Gracias por no haberme dejado y gracias por estar siempre conmigo- el azabache no era bueno con las palabras pero lo que dijo lo dijo de corazón.

Hermione tenía lágrimas y una sonrisa al igual que Ron, pero este tenia los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado y se dio cuenta que Ron había perdido a su hermano y que de seguro lo culparía.

\- Ron yo...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Tú nada Potter, esto no fue tu culpa; Fred sabia muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió luchar mejor dicho todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos... No, no me interrumpas... Me duele que mi hermano no este, me duele ver que George perdió a su alma gemela, que mamá lloré sin control y que mi padre trate de ser fuerte por todos pero no voy a permitir que tu te eches la culpa de esto Harry.. Ya perdí a mi hermano y no quiero perder a mi otro hermano solo porque este se siente culpable de algo que no tiene la culpa- finalizo el pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry no sabia que decir lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo demostraba que su amistad era inquebrantable. Ron no lo culpaba y sabia que los demás Weasley no lo harían. Harry volvió a abrazar a Ron mientras Hermione tambien lloraba y murmuraba algo que sonaba como tontos.

Después de ese momento los tres estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que Hermione miro a Ron y este a ella y luego los dos miraron a Harry, este se extraño por la miraba de sus amigos y entonces vio en sus ojos un brillo y creyó que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Ron ¿no crees que Harry se esta olvidando de hacer algo importante?- pregunto la castaña al pelirrojo

-Tienes razón Hermione... Harry creo que si se te olvida algo importante que tienes que hacer antes que se desate las tercera guerra mágica- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, Harry no comprendía lo que decían sus amigos hasta que Hermione le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y le dijo:

-Por Merlín... Potter tu si que eres lento ya ni Ron- al oír esto el pelirrojo protesto pero ella no le hizo caso.

-No se de que me hablas- pero Harry si sabia a que se refería, su amiga quería que hablara con Ginny pero el no podía no quería ver en sus ojos él resentimiento por la muerte de Fred, por mas que Ron dijera que el no tenia la culpa él si se sentía culpable.

-Harry tienes que hablar con ella, ella te ama como no te lo puedes imaginar, no ha llorado para nada pero creemos que se esta haciendo la fuerte y reprimiendo sus emociones- lo que dijo la castaña hizo que Harry la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Si Harry anda habla con ella le hará bien saber que tu esta bien, además si no vas a buscarla ella te buscara a ti y ahí sino habrá quien te defienda y desearas enfrentarte con Voldemord antes que con la furia Weasley.- esto Ron lo dijo con una burlona.

-Pero¿ si ella me hecha la culpa de todo? ¿ si ya se olvido de mi? ¿Si me odia o peor ya no me quiere a su lado?- todo eso lo dijo el azabache con cara de tristeza al imaginarse que la pelirroja yo no lo quisiera como él la seguía queriendo.

Pero sucedió algo que lo dejo sorprendido, Ron comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia diciendo - En serio crees que Ginny dejaría de quererte- y seguía riendo hasta que Hermione hablo.

-Vaya Ron, tu amigo aquí esta preocupado por lo que le puede decir tu hermana y tu te ríes de sus dudas... Eres el rey de la sensibilidad Ronald- esto lo dijo la castaña con el semblante serio haciendo que su novio parara de reír.

\- Harry habla con ella- volvió a repetir la castaña- Se que ella te ama mucho y le hará bien saber que tu tambien la mas- finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta.

-Suerte con la enana compañero y ten cuidado que sabe lanzar un buen moco-murciélago- Ron salió del cuarto siguiendo a su novia.

Harry decidió ducharse y luego salir a buscar a su pelirroja si tenia suerte volvería con ella y esta vez no dejaría que ella se alejara de su vida nunca mas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Harry salio del cuarto ya bañado y con ropa limpia que le había mandado la señora Weasley. Bajo a la sala común y no se encontró con nadie agradeció a los cielos por eso y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el castillo se encontraba en silencio pero todavía habían rastro de la guerra que se llevo acabo ahí. Decidió seguir su camino hasta que llego a la puerta del gran comedor pero se quedo parado antes de entrar; él no quería ver a nadie que no sea su pelirroja asi que decidió pensar donde estaría.

No le llevo mucho tiempo adivinar donde estaba ya que ahí habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Dio media vuelta y fue directo al lago agradeció a Merlín no haberse cruzado con nadie.

Siguió caminando y cuando estuvo por llegar vio una cabellera que le fascinaba, era rojo como el fuego y el sol hacia que pareciera que estaba en llamas.

Mientras mas se acercaba sentía nervioso por muchas razones y no todas eran a su favor.

Se sentó a su lado y pareció que ella no se dio cuenta, ella miraba al horizonte y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Un bonito día para que estes sola- fue lo primero que dijo el azabache eso hizo que la pelirroja volteara a verlo sorprendida.

Harry la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba pálida y tenia ojeras y muchos raspones en su rostro, pero a el no le importaba eso, para él Ginny Weasley era la chica mas hermosa que existía, la única chica que hacia que su mundo sea perfecto solo con una sonrisa, la única chica que deseaba besar siempre y sobre todas las cosas la única chica que el amaba y amaría siempre, la que llego a su corazón y se instaló ahí para jamas irse.

-Si muy bonito día- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a mirar el horizonte, Harry estaba a punto de irse pero escucho que Ginny volvía a hablar.

-Tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, pensé que esta vez si te había perdido para siempre, pensé que jamas volvería a ver tus ojos o que jamas volverías a pronunciar mi nombre- lo que dijo la pelirroja hizo que Harry tuviera una ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero todavía no podía.

-Ginny yo no...- pero la pelirroja le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo, al sentir el toque de Ginny, Harry sintió que el monstro dentro de su pecho volvía a despertar.

\- Harry necesito decir todo esto por favor no me interrumpas- el azabache asintió y la pelirroja continuo- Pero cuando te vi luchando con Voldemord sentí que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, supe que le patearías el trasero a Tom- al decir esto los dos sonrieron- Luego lo venciste y sabia que ahora todo iba a ser diferente que por fin podríamos estar juntos pero...- la pelirroja respiro hondo y Harry pensó que venia la parte donde le decía que ya no lo quería - pero se que ahora tu ya no quieres estar conmigo-eso dejo al azabache helado de donde había sacado Ginny eso, si lo único que el quería era tenerla entre sus brazos y jamas soltarla.

-¿De donde sacas eso?- logro preguntar el azabache en un susurro, la pelirroja lo miro y noto en los ojos de el sorpresa por lo que ella le había dicho

\- No tienes que hacerte el sorprendido Potter, Chang le anda diciendo a todo el mundo mágico que después de vencer a Voldemord tú le pediste que sea tu novia y que pronto se casarían - Harry observo que Ginny decía esto con tristeza y mucho dolor, a él se le partió el alma verla asi aunque sintió alivio porque si ella estaba triste por esa mentira eso significaba que ella lo amaba y eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro pero se dio cuenta que fue un error, porque Ginny lo tomo a mal y se puso de pie y lo miro fríamente.

-Si tanto te alegras por lo que dice tu noviecita entonces anda con con ella, no se para que viniste a verme si lo de nosotros quedo todo claro cuando terminaste conmigo- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta con intención de regresar al castillo pero no pudo ya que Harry la cogió del brazo dándole la vuelta y quedando cara a cara a escasos centímetro.

-Ginn..- Comenzó diciendo el azabache y necesito de todo su control para no besarla antes de que terminara de hablar- Tienes razón estoy alegre mejor que eso estoy feliz-no digas nada, ahora me toca hablar a mi dijo el azabache- Pero ¿sabes porque?-la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y el azabache continuo- porque estoy enamora de la chica mas maravillosa que existe cuya belleza por dentro y por fuera hace que la ame mas de lo que creí poder- La pelirroja lo único que quería era que Harry la soltara para que se largue a llorar, no soportaba escuchar los sentimientos de él hacia Cho - la única que cuando me sonríe siento que estoy en el cielo, la única que ve me como Harry Potter hijo de James y Lily Potter y no como "el salvador del mundo mágico" o como "el niño que vivió", de la única que lucho conmigo aunque no debía hacerlo, de la única que cuando veo sus ojos se que le pertenezco y que ella me perteneces- Ginny ya no quería seguir escuchando de las maravillas de Chang asi que logro liberarse del agarre de Harry y retrocedió

-No tienes que restregarme en la cara lo enamorado que estas de Chang eso ya lo tengo claro, entiendo que yo solo fui un pasatiempo mientras intentabas regresar con...- pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar porque Harry la beso.

Harry la estaba besando, era un beso tierno que los dos deseaban un beso en donde los dos transmitieron todo su amor. El monstro dentro de Harry ronroneo de satisfacción porque sabia que esa pelirroja era de él y de nadie mas. Cuando se separaron Harry continuo:

\- De la única que cuando me besa siento que el mundo desaparece, de mi chica fuerte que por mas que perdió a un hermano no se dio por vencida y siguió luchando, de la que espero que dejara de ser ciego, la que siempre me saca un sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, la que se pone celosa pensando que yo puedo estar enamorado de otra que no sea ella- con cada palabra del azabache Ginny sonreía más pero nada la hizo más feliz que lo que dijo el azabache después

\- Yo Harry James Potter Evans estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Ginevra Molly Weasley y eso ningún hechizo lo cambiaría - la pelirroja seguía sonriendo, Harry la seguía amando, Harry estaba enamorado de ella y según lo que dijo el ese sentimiento jamas cambiaría.. Con ese pensamiento la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y Harry sintió que por fin había salido el sol después de un largo invierno.

\- Oh Harry Potter eres un idiota- y dicho eso lo beso, esta vez fue un beso mas pasional donde sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo del amor la pelirroja envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras que él la cogía de la cintura y subía una mano hasta la nuca de la chica para que profundizará el beso, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles se fueron separando lentamente ambos con una sonrisa, ambos sintiéndose capaz de evocar el patronus mas intenso de sus vidas, los dos volvieron a sentarse pero esta vez Harry rodio a la pelirroja con sus brazos y observaron el atardecer.

-Harry- llamo la pelirroja- creo que se te esta olvidando algo- mirándolo con una ceja alzada Harry entendió a lo que se refería y con una gran sonrisa ladeada cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se derritiera mas por él, le dijo.

\- Yo.. Esto tu.. Yo y tu- Harry pensó que iba ser fácil pedirle que sea su novia de nuevo pero al momento de hablar las palabras no salían y se le trababan en la lengua.

-Vamos Potter no es tan difícil - le dijo burlonamente la pelirroja- el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió y volvió a vivir no puede hacer una simple pregunta- Harry la miro entre divertido e indignado- no te burles Weasley que esto es mas complicado de lo que parece- ante las palabras de Harry, Ginny no aguanto más y se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-Ginny si te sigues riendo esto será mas difícil- Harry se había sonrojado y entonces Ginny dejo de reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que el pueda continuar.

-Ginny tú ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-Ginny iba a contestar pero Harry siguió hablando- y quizás en un futuro no te gustaría cambiar de Weasley a Potter porque de algo estoy seguro es que tu eres la mujer de mi vida y que jamas te dejare ir...- Ginny se quedo sin habla acaso Harry le estaba insinuando que en un futuro quería casarse con ella, con Ginny Weasley, con la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

-Ginn por favor di algo- la suplica en la voz de Harry era tierna, ella lo miro y lo beso de nuevo, fue un beso parecido al que le dio en su cumpleaños número 17 pero este era mejor porque era el beso que sellaba su amor por siempre. Al separarse Harry tenia cara de tonto ya que prácticamente Ginny había aceptado casarse con él en el futuro.

-Si quiero ser tu novia Harry Potter. Y se volvieron a besar.

En eso Ginny se acordó de algo y con una sonrisa traviesa una sonrisa que a Harry le fascinaba pero le daba algo de miedo porque solo significaba que a su novia, se le había ocurrido algo.

\- Oh Chang no sabe lo que le espera por andar diciendo mentiras acerca de MI NOVIO- Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su novia pero tambien sintió lastima por Cho, sabia que su Ginny le haría pagar caro aquella mentira.

Harry por fin se sentía feliz, tenia a los mejores amigos que pudo desear ellos con los que siempre puede contar y ahora estaba con la chica de su vida y sabe que ella lo ama tanto como él a ella.

La vida hizo que perdiera muchas cosas y a muchas personas, pero la vida tambien hizo que ganará mucho; y eso hacia que quisiera seguir adelante y sabia que la pelirroja que lo miraba con mucho amor lo ayudaría a superar todo entre los dos se recuperarían de esta guerra.

 **Acepto toda clase de criticas es la primera historia que escribo y me gustaría saber si les gusto o no? en que puedo mejorar? y si les gusto que otra historia les gustaría?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Ron salió del cuarto de chicos de Griffindor, Hermione ya lo esperaba en el pie de las escaleras.

Ron le sonrió y cuando llego junto a ella, le tomo la mano y salieron de la sala común rumbo al gran comedor. Durante el camino no se dijeron nada solo se miraban y se sonreían; recordando la conversación que tuvieron antes de ir a buscar a Harry.

 _Flashback_

 _Los dos estaban sentados al lado del otro y no sabían que decirse después de que Hermione lo hubiera besado en plena batalla. La castaña lo veía de reojo y noto que sus ojos estaban rojos, tal vez por haber llorado la muerte de su hermano pero ella estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a decir algo, viendo eso fue Ron el que rompió el hielo..._

 _-Me gusta desde cuarto...- Cuando él pronuncio esas palabras Hermione recién volteo a verlo, él tampoco se atrevía a mirarla, pero siguió hablando- Desde que te vi con Krum en el baile de navidad, no quise reconocerlo en el acto pero estaba muy celoso.- Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba ya que Ron no demostraba sus sentimiento tan abiertamente pero decidió no interrumpirlo._

 _\- Aunque no solo de él sentí celos, también los sentí de Harry- Esta confesión sorprendió mucho a la castaña ya que ella pensó que Ron sabía que a Harry lo quería como a un hermano- porque siempre le hacías caso a él, con él jamás peleabas y conmigo siempre lo hacías, aunque admito que siempre me gustó pelear contigo, me hacía sentir que me hacías caso... Pero después me di cuenta que a Harry lo querías como un hermano y que él te quería a ti como una hermana.- Al decir eso el pelirrojo sonrió y la castaña también, cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de continuar; Hermione saco todo el valor Griffindor y lo volvió a besar._

 _Este beso fue mejor que el primero ya que no había nadie que los interrumpiera, el pelirrojo sentía que jamás se cansaría de besarla y ella sabía que ese beso sella el amor que se sentían. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y esta vez ella fue la que hablo._

 _-Tú me gustas desde tercero, me di cuenta que te quería esa vez que peleamos por esa rata, no sabía porque me sentía tan mal ya que no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos, pero fue Ginny la que me ayudo a descifrar mis sentimiento- Ron se sorprendió pero no la interrumpió - me dijo que me dolía porque quizás tú me gustabas aunque después de rio porque no podía creer que me gustará el cabezota de su hermano._

 _Ron frunció el ceño ante ese comentario de su hermana, pero después sonrió y se sintió agradecido con su hermanita._

 _-Cuando comenzaste a salir con Lavander sentí que te había perdido y que lo que Ginny me decía de ti era mentira ya que te metiste con ella y por mí no mostrabas ningún sentimiento aparte de amistad- Él se sintió un idiota por haberla hecho sufrir tanto pero ella viendo la culpa en sus ojos le sonrió y continuo- Pero sabes me alegro que eso pasará porque así me di cuenta que eras el hombre perfecto para mí y aunque peleemos lo que siento jamás va a cambiar._

 _Fue esta vez Ron quien la beso con todo el amor que le fue posible y cuando se separaron, la castaña continuo_

 _\- Harry es como mi hermano, Ron. Siempre lo he visto así y eso no va a cambiar, además no se cómo no te diste cuenta que Harry esta hasta los huesos por tu hermana y no Ronald no pocas esa cara- Ya que Ron había puesto una mueca al escuchar lo que Harry sentía por su hermana-...porque sabes que Harry no será feliz con nadie más que no sea tu hermana y Ginny no será feliz con nadie más que no sea tu mejor amigo._

 _A pesar de todo Ron sabía que la castaña tenía razón y acepto que Harry y Ginny eran el uno para el otro._

 _Hermione solo le sonrió cuando Ron bajo la cabeza derrotado ante sui argumento. Después de un breve silencio, Ron volvió a levantar la cabeza y miro a Hermione con sus ojos brillantes y le dijo lo que ella espera escuchar hace tiempo_

 _-Hermione, sé que soy a veces insensible- Ella lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y él se rectificó - está bien la mayor parte del tiempo soy un insensible y que te hago enojar seguido, pero no sería feliz con otra persona que no seas tú, así que yo... Quisiera saber si tú. Si tú... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- la castaña sonrió ante la pregunta de pelirrojo y lo beso esta vez más efusiva que las anteriores y cuando se separaron ella con los ojos brillantes al igual que él le dijo:_

 _\- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia Ronald Weasley por supuesto que quiero- en un arrebato Ron la cargo y le dio vueltas en el aire para luego abrazarla y susurrarle en el oído in te quiero._

 _Fin de flashback_

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, se detuvieron y se observaron con una sonrisa, pero luego la expresión de Hermione cambio a preocupación y Ron se asusto

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto él.

\- ¿Y si Ginny no quiere regresar con Harry por lo que anda diciendo Chang?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

Ron la miro y no puedo evitar reírse, para él era difícil imaginar que Ginny no lucharía por el ciego de su mejor amigo y que Hermione en vez de preocuparse de que Ginny no quiera regresar con Harry, debería preocuparse por Chang; ya que después de que Harry le diga a Ginny lo que siente, ella buscaría a Cho y le haría pagar tal mentira.

Hermione lo miro confundido pues no entendía porque su novio se reía y no se preocupaba, después esa confusión se volvió en enojo cuando vio que no paraba de reírse.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY DEJA DE REÍRTE DE UNA VEZ!- grito la castaña a toda potencia que algunos alumnos que se quedaron en el castillo después de la batalla se asustaron y salieron corriendo. En el acto el pelirrojo dejo de reír y se quedó pálido.

Hermione lo apuntaba con un dedo y le pedía que le explicara porque se reía.

-Es que no debes de preocuparte por eso Hermione, Ginny regresará con Harry si le dice todo lo que siente y le aclara que solo la ama a ella, además si Ginny cree lo que dice Cho, ella no dejara la batalla tan fácil y luchará por el ciego de Harry- Hermione se tranquilizó por la lógica del pelirrojo y se puso roja por haber gritado y entonces Ron volvió a reír y antes que la castaña gritara de nuevo dijo.

-Yo estaría más preocupado por Cho- Hermione lo miro sin comprender- ya que cuando Ginny descubra que lo que dijo es una mentira, la pobre de Chang no sabrá donde esconderse de la furia Weasley- y Ron siguió riéndose y en Hermione apareció una sonrisa, porque sabía que Ron tenía razón y que Ginny haría Cho pagará hasta el beso que le dio a Harry cuando este estaba en quinto.

Se volvieron a tomar de las manos y juntos entraron al Gran Comedor y se unieron con los demás Weasley's, quienes los felicitaron por su romance.

 **Acepto todas las criticas que quieran, este fic va hasta cuando ellos regresen a la Madriguera... Ya que la idea es solo mostrar los momento donde ellos vuelven a sonreír horas después de la batalla... Espero les guste :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry y Ginny seguían en los jardines del castillo, disfrutando del atardecer y la compañía del otro. Él se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo y ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Siento como si en algún momento voy a despertar y que estaré en la tienda con Ron y Hermione y que tenerte aquí a mi lado solo fue un hermoso sueño- mientras Harry decía esto abrazaba más fuerte a Ginny, como si en verdad se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Ginny volteo un poco la cabeza y lo beso como dejándole en claro que no era un sueño y ella estaba ahí con él, cuando el aire les falto se separaron y se quedaron mirando, luego Ginny lo pellizco en el brazo haciendo que el azabache dejara de abrazarla para sobarse en donde sentía el dolor.

\- ¿Por que me pellizcas?- pregunto Harry con una mueca de dolor porque la pelirroja lo había pellizcado muy duro.

\- Tú dijiste que pensabas que todo era un sueño y que de un momento a otro te ibas a levantar- le explicaba la pelirroja- asi que yo solo me quería asegurar de que no estabas dormido y que los dos estamos juntos- termino diciendo con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Pues era suficiente solo con el beso para saber que no estaba dormido- se quejo el azabache.

-Pues no cariño, además con un beso como ibas a saber ¿si en realidad estabas soñando o no?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pues en mis sueños tus besos son diferentes a los que me das cuando estoy despierto- esto lo dijo sin pensar y la pelirroja se quedo sorprendida - cuando aparecías en mis sueños tus besos eran buenos y hacían que mi corazón se agitara, pero cuando me besas, cuando estoy despierto haces que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, es por eso que sabia que estaba despierto y no dormido- termino de decir el azabache sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta; Ginny lo miraba sorprendida, pero luego se tiro encima de él y lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Harry solo se dejo besar por la pelirroja, porque no había mejor recompensa que los besos de Ginny, que las sonrisas de Ginny, las caricias de Ginny; ella en sí era su mayor recompensa.

Ginny se separo del azabache y regreso a la posición que estaba antes.

-Señor Potter no sabía que le gustara soñar conmigo- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona mientras se separaba de él.

\- Pues señorita Weasley, debería sentirse honrada que el elegido, que el niño que vivió y volvió a vivir, que el genial y muy apuesto salvador del mundo mágico sueñe con usted asa como se que usted soñó conmigo todo este tiempo- le respondió el azabache arrogantemente y con una sonrisa que enamoró mas a Ginny.

\- Pues señor elegido me alegra saber que usted soñará conmigo, pero lamento informarle que yo no he soñé con usted.- le respondió Ginny.

Harry perdió la sonrisa que tenía.

\- En realidad con el único que soñé todo este tiempo fue con un chico que conocí hace años en la estación de King's Cross- continuo la pelirroja sabiendo que su novio estaba comenzando a ponerse celoso.

-Ginny esto ya no me esta gustando- comenzó a decir el azabache pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso.

\- Él es tan lindo, en realidad es muy apuesto- dijo la pelirroja, Harry ya se estaba preocupando pues pensaba que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de otro y que solo acepto regresar con él por lastima- y es sumamente amable y siempre piensa en los demás antes que en él mismo- termino por decir la pelirroja.

\- Pues si es todo eso, no se que haces aquí conmigo- dijo el azabache- Anda con el chico de tus sueños- termino diciendo Harry.

Ginny ya no aguanto mas la risa y sr carcajeo de la cara de su novio, Harry no entendía si se estaba burlando de él o que. Asi que Ginny al ver la confusión de él, se le volvió a tirar encima y lo beso con ganas y Harry nada quedado le devolvió el beso dejándole en claro que el era mejor que aquel chico.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se volvieron a sentar y Ginny acariciándole la mejilla le dijo.

\- En realidad si soñé contigo Harry, pero no con el elegido, si no solo contigo- Harry se relajo ante la caricia de la chica- con aquel chico que estuvo perdido y no había quien lo ayudara a cruzar la barrera, él que siempre ayuda a todos sin importarle lo que le pase a él - seguía diciendo la pelirroja- el chico que tardo 6 años en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de la hermanita de su mejor amigo- ante lo ultimo la pelirroja se rio- Si que eres lento Harry- y volvió a reírse fuerte.

\- No te rías Weasley, en verdad me asustaste- Ginny seguía riéndose y Harry no sabia como hacer para que dejara de reírse se tiro encima de ella.

\- Esta me la pagas Weasley- y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- No, Harry para, no- decía la pelirroja entre risas- Harry ya lo siento no quería asustarte así, pero te lo merecías - el azabache se detuvo, pero no se quito de encima de ella.

-¿Cómo que me lo merecía?- pregunto él desconcertado- Si, te fuiste y me dejaste sola Harry, se porque lo hiciste pero eso no evito que me doliera- dijo la pelirroja- Ginny siempre estuviste en mi mente, no deje de pensar en ti en ningún momento y cuando fui a entregarme a Voldemort, en lo ultimo que pensé era en ti y en tus besos- y la beso, en ese beso puso todo lo que quería que la pelirroja entendiera y ella le respondía el beso de igual manera.

-Te amo Ginny- le dijo después que se separaron aunque él seguía encima de ella- y te prometo que jamás te volveré a dejar- dijo el azabache volviendo a besarla pero esta vez solo fue un pequeño beso casto.

-Siempre te he amado Harry, y eso jamás cambiará - le respondió ella, Harry sonrió jamás se cansaría de escuchar eso de la pelirroja- Deberíamos regresar, mi familia estará preguntándose donde estaremos- él solo asintió y se levantaron y cogidos de la mano regresaron al gran comedor.

Ya adentro del castillo se dieron cuenta que las personas que estaban ahí los miraban raros y comenzaban a murmurar, los dos llegaron a captar algunas palabras como: "esta por casarse" "la esta engañado" "que dirá su prometida"

Harry y Ginny no le dieron importancia y siguieron caminando, aunque Ginny creía saber el porque de las murmuraciones.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada del Gran Comedor, se miraron y Ginny le dijo.

-¿Estas listo para enfrentarte a mis hermano?- Harry la miró a los ojos y le respondió.

-Por ti hasta me volvería a enfrentar a Voldemort - Ginny le rodeo el cuello y lo beso mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura- Aunque no me molestaría que esta vez tu me ayudarás con tus hermano- Ginny rio porque sintió un poco de temor en la voz de Harry - No lo puedo creer Potter ¿ le tienes miedo a mis hermanos?-dijo la pelirroja- No es miedo Gin, es solo que tengo miedo que ellos no acepten lo nuestro o peor aun que sean capaces de hacer lo que Voldemort no hizo - Ginny le dio un cocacho- No digas tonterías mi familia te adora y estarán muy felices y mis hermanos lo único que te harían sería mandarte un mes a San Mungo- lo ultimo lo dijo despreocupadamente.

\- No sabes como apreció tu apoyo Gin- le dijo el azabache sarcasticamente mientras la soltaba y ahora la rodeaba por los hombros y ella solo sonreía y le rodeaba la cintura- Bueno si voy a ir a San Mungo prefiero que sea mas temprano que tarde- dijo el azabache caminando mientras Ginny se reía.

Los dos entraron y agradecieron que solo estuvieran los Weasley's, Fleur, Hermione, Luna y Neville. Todos voltearon a ver quienes habían entrado y se sorprendieron a ver a Ginny y Harry abrazados, menos Hermione y Ron quienes sonreían a sus amigos y Luna que pareció que no se había dado cuenta quienes habían entrado.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron y se comenzaron a preocupar ya que nadie reaccionaba y seguían con la boca abierta. La primera que se les acerco fue Hermione que los abrazo y les dijo- Sabía que regresarían, los dos son perfectos juntos-

\- Gracias Hermione -respondieron los dos devolviéndole el abrazo.

Molly fue la segunda en reaccionar y aunque tenia los ojos hinchados por haber llorado la muerte de Fred se acercó a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Mi niña- le dijo a Ginny abrazándola - luego giro hacia Harry- Mi niño- le dijo también abrazándolo- no saben como me alegra que estén juntos, Ginny cariño te dije que Harry llegaría a amarte.

-Mamá- le dijo Ginny sonrojándose como toda una Weasley- Pero cariño te dije que Harry no era tan ciego y tan lento como parece- Mamá- volvió a repetir Ginny y fue esta vez Harry quien se sonrojó.

Ron se reía de su amigo y su hermana, hasta que su mamá le dijo.- No te rías mucho Ronald, que tu también tardaste mucho en darte cuenta que estabas enamorado de Hermione- al escuchar esto Ron dejo de reír y fue el turno de él y Hermione de sonrojarse y que Harry y Ginny se rieran de ellos.

-Molly, querida deja a los chicos tranquilos - dijo el señor Weasley tranquilamente- Bienvenido a la familia Harry, ahora si eres un Weasley más - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- cuídala mucho- Gracias señor Weasley, no tiene porque decírmelo, Ginny es mi mayor tesoro y la cuidaré hasta con mi vida- le dijo Harry a lo que Arthur le sonrió.

-Mi niña- le dijo a Ginny- no podría estar más feliz, Harry es un gran muchacho y me alegra que sea tu novio- le dijo su papá a Ginny- Oh papá-le dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

Los hermanos de Ginny seguían sin reacción menos Ron quien después de su sonrojo les estaba sonriendo a ellos.

George quien tambien tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados se levanto y dijo.

\- Charlie y Bill, páguenme mis 50 galeones que me deben, les dije que nuestro cuatro ojos favorito no sería tan lento y se declararía a la enana antes de que Ginny lo maldijera - Charlie y Bill comenzaron a sacar los Galeones de sus bolsillos bajo la mirada de indignación de su hermana- No es justo se quejaron los dos mencionados. Potter nos debes 50 galeones- dijeron los dos de nuevo.

-No lo puedo creer, apostando sobre cuando Harry y yo íbamos a estar juntos - dijo Ginny molesta- realmente no lo puedo creer mis propios hermanos- con cada palabra Ginny se iba molestando más - pedazo de animales, lo podía creer de los gemelos pero de ustedes dos, pensé que tenían un poco mas de cerebro o por ser los mayores serían mas maduros- en eso la pelirroja saco su varita- pero esto no se queda asi- les dijo apuntándoles.

El resto miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

-Ginny por favor cálmate, nosotros no queríamos, ellos nos obligaron - señalaron a George- Hey, yo solo estaba apostando con Fred y ustedes dos quisieron entrar solitos- les respondió George- pero ella nos quiere hechizar a nosotros no a ti.

\- Mamá, Fleur ayúdennos- dijeron Bill y Charlie- Nada de eso- dijeron las dos mujeres- Ustedes se los buscaron por apostar sobre la vida amorosa de su hermana- termino diciendo Molly.

\- Ginny si no llegas a hechizag a tu hegmano , no me molestaggia haceglo pog ti- le dijo Fleur a la pelirroja.

\- Y asi eres mi esposa- le dijo Bill a Fleur, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar con Hermione.

\- Gracias Fleur, ¿pero quien dijo que los iba a hechizar?- les dijo Ginny calmándose un poco, haciendo que sus hermanos se relajaran un poco- Yo los voy a maldecir- les dijo Ginny volviendo a levantar la varita y comenzando a corretearlos.

Harry viendo todo eso, decidió tener misericordia de sus cuñados y se acerco a Ginny abrazándola por atrás y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gin, cariño no lastimes a tus hermano- Ginny se relajo un poco en los brazos del azabache- Pero ellos apostaron con nosotros- le dijo ella en un puchero- Lo se, pero para eso significa que tus hermano aceptaban lo nuestros mucho antes de que estuviéramos - lo dijo mirando a sus dos cuñados ya que George se había librado de sus amenazas- Es cierto Ginny nosotros siempre pensamos que Harry es el único que te merece porque lo conocemos y sabemos como es- dijo Bill detrás de Percy- Exacto hermanita, para nosotros no hay nadie mejor que Harry para ti- dijo Charlie.

-Lo ves Gin, ademas si ellos vuelven a hacer lo mismo, créeme que yo los hechizo y maldigo junto contigo- la pelirroja lo miro y le sonrió luego miro a sus hermano- esta bien no les haré nada, pero si lo vuelven a hacer les juro que no se libran.

Después de esa discusión los dos se acercaron y los felicitaron. Después se acerco George quien les dio un abrazo doble ya que dijo que era de parte de Fred también, luego fue el turno de Percy, de Luna, de Neville y Fleur.

El último en acercarse fue Ron, el pelirrojo seguía sonriendo a su hermana y mejor amigo.

-Te dije que la enana te ama- le dijo a Harry- y Ginny ya vez que todo lo que decía Cho era mentira, Harry solo te ama a ti.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de lo que dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione negaba con la cabeza ante el tacto de su novio y para seguir metiendo la pata continuo.

\- Ahora solo tienes que decir que Ginny es tu novia- le dijo al azabache- ya que en la entrevista que Cho le dio al Profeta, y dejame decirte amigo que en esa entrevista dice como fue que tú la preferiste a ella antes que a Ginny y cuenta con detalles como le pediste que te casarse con ella.

Todos miraban a Ron, realmente asombrados por el poco tacto que tenía, ya que ellos habían acordado no decirle nada a Ginny sobre esa entrevista. Y luego vieron a Ginny quien estaba tranquila pese a lo que dijo su hermano.

Ginny puedo entender y confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que susurraba las personas en los pasillos. Ellos creían que Harry estaba comprometido con Cho, es por eso que los miraban tan raro. Saliendo de sus pensamiento miró a su alrededor y vió que Hermione se había levantado a golpear a Ron mientras le decía que no tenía nada de tacto, a sus hermanos negando con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su hermano, a Neville tratando de aguantar la risa y Luna como siempre distraída; luego giro y vio a Harry quien la veía sonriendo ya que eso estaba aclarado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero en su mente ya estaba planeando la venganza contra Chang.

Y sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de Hermione y Luna para su venganza.

* * *

 **Hola antes que nada en mi país todavía son las 22:45 así que Feliz Navidad :)**

 **Espero les guste y mañana en la mañana o a la misma hora actualizo**

 **Saludos desde Perú :)**


	5. Capitulo 5

Después de cenar, todos regresaron a la torre de Griffindor ya que habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que se realizaran los funerales. Luna también los acompaño ya que no quería ir a la sala de Ravenclaw y también porque Ginny insistió a que vaya con ellos.

Eran los únicos que estaban en la torre de Griffindor ya que los demás habían decidido regresar a sus casas o estaban alquilando un cuarto en el pueblo.

Los señores Weasley fueron los primeros en retirarse a dormir, ya que por más que se alegraran que todo haya terminado seguían sufriendo por la muerte de Fred. George fue el que siguió a sus padres, ya que aunque bromeó en toda la cena seguía muy triste por la pérdida de su gemelo, poco a poco cada uno se fue a dormir quedando solo en la sala común Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Los tres últimos les contaron a los otros tres como estuvo Hogwarts bajo el mando de Snape y como le hacían la vida imposible a los Carrows, mientras el trio les contaron a ellos como fue su viaje para destruir a Voldemort.

\- Lo que no llego a entender, ¿Es como supiste que eras un horcrux?- le pregunto Neville.

Harry se quedó callado ante esa pregunta. Él no le había contado a nadie acerca del recuerdo de Snape, ni como Dumbledore planeo que se enterará que él era un Horcrux.

\- Creo que eso no es importante - escucho Harry que decía Ginny- lo único que importa aquí es que Voldemord está muerto y que Harry lo venció, junto con Ron y Hermione - Harry le presionó la mano con afecto ya que la pelirrojo había entendido que el azabache no quería hablar de eso.

\- Ginny tiene razón Neville- dijo Luna- Todo pasa por una razón, pero en momentos como este donde estamos juntos y volviendo a sonreír a una vida que nos espera, esas razones no importan- finalizo la rubia.

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa, después de eso Neville se despidió y fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Ya iban hacer las 2 de la mañana cuando Harry y Ron decidieron subir al cuarto que compartían con Neville; se despidieron de sus respectivas novias y de Luna, pero cuando Harry se despidió de Ginny notó en su mirada una chispa de travesura y sabía que su novia tramaba algo con las otras dos y sintió pena por la víctima de su travesura.

Cuando las tres chicas se quedaron solas, Ginny les pidió su ayuda para que pueda vengarse.

\- Estas segura Ginny- le pregunto Hermione media dudosa a la pelirroja- creo que no deberías.

\- ¿Por qué no debería?, ella es la que está mintiendo, yo solo quiero que le quede claro que Harry es mi novio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny, es que todo lo de la batalla es reciente, creo que sería imprudente hacerle algo a Chang- Ginny miro a Hermione como no creyendo lo que escuchaba, pero la castaña no se dio cuenta y siguió - Sería algo realmente muy desatinado teniendo en cuenta la muerte de Fred, creo que se merece un debido respeto y...

\- Sé que Fed murió, no tienes que decirlo porque lo sé perfectamente - dijo la pellirroja con un nudo en la garganta interrumpiendo a la castaña- es mi hermano y siempre lo voy a querer, pero yo no estoy faltándole el respeto al contrario esto será una forma de honrar su memoria; ya que a él no le gustaría que lo recordáramos llorando sino con un sonrisa- termino de decir la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aun asi sin llorar.

Luna se acercó a la pelirroja y le dijo.

\- Tienes razón Ginny y yo si pienso ayudarte- Ginny le sonrió a la rubia y la abrazo. Luego miro a la castaña como esperando una respuesta.

\- No sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, pero también cuenta conmigo Gin- termino de decir la castaña, Ginny la abrazo y le dijo que era la mejor cuñada del mundo a lo que Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Son las mejores amigas del mundo las adoro- les dijo la pelirroja.

Luna y Hermione le sonrieron y la castaña le pregunto qué era lo que necesitaba de ella.

\- Bueno, Hermione necesito que me digas como hiciste para que a Marietta le salieran esos granos en la frente y cualquier hechizo antiestético- le dijo Ginny.

\- Gin ¿cómo quieres que sepa de hechizos antiestéticos?- le pregunto Hermione.

\- Has compartido cuarto con Lavander y Parvati, algo debes de haber aprendido de los hechizos que ellas usan- le dijo la pelirroja, la castaña asintió hacia Ginny como aceptando su pedido.

\- Luna necesito que nos hagas entrar a la sala de Ravenclaw- Luna asintió al instante, pero Hermione no podía estar callada.

\- Ginny entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw sería ir contra las reglas- le dijo la castaña- Hermione en si no estaríamos rompiendo las reglas ya que las clases están suspendidas. - la castaña ya no pudo decir nada porque no tenía ningún argumento.

\- ¿Y cuándo planeas hacer esto Ginny?- pregunto Luna- Hoy mismo querida amiga- le respondió esta.

\- Pero ya van a ser las 4 de la mañana Ginny, no lo puedes hacer mañana.- le dijo Hermione.

\- No, tiene que ser hoy mismo- dijo Ginny - no puedo dejar que el mundo mágico siga creyendo que Harry es el prometido de esa- Luna y Hermione se miraron ya que la pelirroja no cambiaría de opinión y suspiraron con resignación

\- Entonces Weasley vamos de una vez antes que tu novio se levante y no te suelte en todo el día, y sobre todo antes que se levante Cho.

Las tres salieron de la sala común y caminaron hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, donde gracias a Luna ingresaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas donde se encontraba Cho, Ginny se acercó a su cama y la observo jugándose que Chang jamás se olvidaría de que ella era una Weasley.

Las tres chicas salieron de la torre de Ravenclaw cerca de las 5 de la mañana y se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre de Griffindor riéndose de lo que pasaría horas más tarde.

\- Ginny en serio a Chang jamás le dará ganas de meterse contigo de nuevo- decía riendo Hermione.

\- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir- les dijo Luna- Tenemos que estar en el gran comedor cuando comience el espectáculo - las otras dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-Ginny ¿no crees que Harry se moleste por lo que hiciste?- le pregunto la castaña- Uhmmm no creo Hermione, yo juré ante Harry que me vengaría y sé que él sabe que si lo haré.

Las tres se acostaron en sus camas y se quedaron dormidas.

La primera en levantarse fue Ginny quien despertó a las otras dos y asi las tres ya cambiadas bajaron a la sala común donde ya se encontraban los chicos.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le dio un gran beso dejando a Harry con cara de idiota y que Ron se pusiera rojo por la forma de besarse de su amigo y su hermana, Hermione mirando eso se acercó al pelirrojo y también lo beso, ganándose una risa de su mejor amigo y su hermana. Luna y Neville solo veían a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Los seis bajaron al gran comedor donde ya estaban todos desayunando, saludaron a todos y se sentaron a disfrutar el desayuno.

Harry miraba a Ginny quien tenía una sonrisa y miraba cómplice a Hermione y a Luna, alzo la mirada y vio a Ron que miraba a Hermione quien también tenía la misma mirada de Ginny, el pelirrojo miro a sui amigo y se encogió de hombros.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo aunque todos en la mesa estaban tristes porque ya se acercaba el momento de despedir a sus seré queridos para siempre.

Harry bajo la mirada al ver que los Weasley estaban triste, sabía que las muertes no eran su culpa pero aun así sabía que si él se hubiera entregado antes tal vez no hubieran muerto, entonces sintió un dolor en la nuca y miro a su alrededor viendo que todos se reían de él, luego volteó hacia Ginny quien lo veía molesta y se dio cuenta que ella lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunto el azabache sobándose la nuca.

\- Porque sé que te estas culpando de las muerte- le respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso no es cierto Ginny- le dijo Harry- No mientas Potter sé que te estas culpando- y le volvió a golpear en la nuca.

Todos se reían de la escena de los enamorados pero no interrumpían.

\- Deja de golpearme Ginny- le dijo Harry - Sólo si dejas de culparte, ellos murieron luchando y porque así lo decidieron tú no tienes la culpa- le dijo la pelirroja- Así que basta de sentirte culpable entendiste- termino la pelirroja.

\- Este bien Gin ya no me echaré la culpa- dijo el azabache.

Todos estallaron en carcajada al ver como Harry cedía ante Ginny.

\- Ya sabemos quién mandará en la casa de esos dos- dijo George haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajada y que Harry se sonrojara.

\- Muy gracioso George, muy gracioso- dijo Harry.

\- Pero cuñadito, que una Weasley mande en casa no es nada de otro mundo si no pregúntale a papá - dijo George haciendo que todos volvieran a reír.

-George Weasley- comenzó a decir Molly, pero su reprimenda quedo en nada cuando una figura algo extraña entro al gran comedor dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban desayunando.

-Weasley estas me la pagas maldita - Grito la figura extraña con una voz tan chillona que no parecía de ese cuerpo tan grotesco.

Todos se quedaron callados pero después al ver esa figura se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, George está rodando en el piso junto con Bill y Charlie, Percy trataba de aguantar la risa pero no pudo, Ron estaba que se carcajeaba junto con Neville y Harry miraba la escena perplejo ya que no entendía quién era esa persona y porque amenazaba a Ginny, pero su instinto hizo que Harry hiciera un escudo protector alrededor de su novia.

\- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Harry - Soy Cho, Harry y mira lo que me hizo esa- señalando a Ginny.

Harry debía admitir que meterse con Ginny era como firmar su sentencia de muerte, la pelirroja había transformado a Cho en una especie de trol combinado con un gigante.

Cho tenía la piel verde vómito y muchas verrugas alrededor de su cara, su cabello de ser negro y sedoso paso a ser una mezcla grasienta y horrible lo que le hizo recordar a Harry a su antiguo profesor de pociones, sus ojos no tenían simetría ya que uno estaba más arriba que el otro, su nariz parecía una bola de nieve mal formada y sus dientes salían de su boca. Pero sin dudas en el sito que Ginny se había enfocado más era en su cuerpo ya que pasó a ser fodonga y con una panza más grande que Slughorn pero sus piernas eran tan delgaditas que apenas podía con el peso de su cuerpo. Y cuando Cho volvió a hablar Harry no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse junto con George en el piso.

-YA PAREN DE REÍRSE Y AYÚDENME- grito Cho, pero su voz era tan chistosa y muy aguda que nadie podía tomarla en serio. Cho se giró hacía la pelirroja con mirada asesina, mientras ella sonreía por lo bien que actuaron los hechizos, aunque faltaban varios que se activarían después.

\- Quítame esto ahora mismo Weasley si no quieres que te maldiga- le dijo la asiática a la pelirroja.

\- Chang, yo no pienso hacer nada porque no puedo y así pudiera tampoco lo haría, los efectos pasaran solitos- finalizo la pelirroja.

\- Todo esto lo has hecho por envidia- le dijo Chang - todo porque Harry muy pronto te dejará y se casará conmigo, porque él me ama a mí y tú solo eres un pasatiempo- Ginny solo la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro pero tenía ganas de tirarle un puñetazo al estilo muggle, por precaución Hermione y Luna se colocaron al costado de la muchacha pelirroja.

\- No me hagas reír Chang, Harry es inteligente un poco lento pero inteligente- "Oye" escucho que decía Harry- lo siento cariño pero es la verdad- le dijo Ginny sonriéndole y Harry ya no dijo nada.- Él jamás me cambiaría, sé que me ama y yo lo amo- finalizo la pelirroja.

\- Yo fui su primer beso y su primer enamoramiento- la asiática sonrió al ver que eso había hecho que a la pelirroja se le borrara la sonrisa- y tú solo eres su consuelo ya que yo lo rechacé - Ginny no soporto eso y se le tiro encima a la asiática, pero antes que le pudiera dar un puñetazo un escudo protector las separaba.

La profesora McGonagall se acercaba a las muchachas muy molestas.

\- Se puede saber ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- luego miro a Ginny y a la forma extraña.- Señorita Weasley ¿me puede explicar qué pasa?- pero antes que ella respondiera Cho se le adelanto.

\- Profesora mire lo que me ha hecho Weasley y estoy segura que esas dos la ayudaron- dijo señalando a Luna y Hermione.

La profesora miraba a la forma tratando de descifrar quien era pero no la reconocía.- Soy Chang profesora, esa maldita me hizo horrenda- la asiática ya estaba perdiendo el control.

\- Señorita Weasley ¿Eso es cierto?¿Usted le hizo esto a la señorita Chang?- pregunto la profesora.- En realidad profesora yo solo quería que su belleza exterior salga a la superficie- la profesora la miraba perpleja- Yo no tengo la culpa que su interior sea tan feo como un trol- comento Ginny inocentemente haciendo que todos volvieran a reír y que a la profesora se le formara una sonrisa.

\- Quítele el hechizo inmediatamente- ordeno la profesora.- Lo siento profesora pero no lo pienso hacer- y Ginny se fue a seguir comiendo su desayuno.

La profesora levanto su varita y con un movimiento hizo que todos los hechizos desaparecieran, Cho regreso a su estado original y se volvió a dirigir a la pelirroja.

\- Tu hechizo no funcionó como pensaste no era permanente y prepárate porque me las pagarás muy caro.- le dijo la asiática hecha una furia.

\- No te atrevas a amenazar a mi novia Chang- fue Harry quien hablo ya que no soportaba que amenazarán a Ginny- tú te lo buscaste por decir mentiras acerca de que yo me iba a casar contigo- continue el azabache ante la cara de sorpresa de Cho- yo AMO a Ginny más que a nada en este mundo y ella no es ningún pasatiempo, ella es la chica con quién en un futuro me casaré - esto lo dijo mirando a la pelirroja sonriendo y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Pero Harry yo te amo- esas eran la palabras exactas para que otro maleficio se active- si Harry yo te amo a ti y a toda tu fortuna- Cho se tapó la boca con ambas manos por decir lo que pensaba, pero continuo hablando.- tu y yo íbamos a ser la pareja más envidiada del mundo mágico y tú me ibas a dar regalos muy caros- Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban ni siquiera Harry. Me iba a casar con el salvador del mundo mágico eras mi boleto para vivir como reina- termino la asiática.

Harry estaba perplejo y agradeció a Merlín que no se hubiera quedado con esa chica y que ahora estuviera con alguien que lo amaba por ser solo Harry.

\- Y eso Chang se llama quedar en evidencia- le dijo Ginny- Gracias Luna ese hechizo si fue realmente bueno.

Cho estaba pálida esa niña sí que la había atacado y dejado en evidencia pero tenía que hacer algo para borrarle la sonrisa a esa estúpida. Así que se acercó a Harry y lo tomo del brazo y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, sintió que en su cara comenzaba a salirle cosas que le dolían. Escucho que todos se reían por eso y cuando vio su reflejo por una ventana se desmayó pues vio que en toda su cara no solo en su frente decía _"REGALADA"_ en letras grandes.

Ginny y Hermione chocaron las manos para unirse a la carcajada de los demás. La profesora logró levantar a Cho pero no pudo quitarle la frase en la frente.

\- Lo siento profesora pero esa frase solo se borrara con el tiempo - dijo Hermione- aunque no sé cuánto tiempo ya que tres personas realizaron el hechizo a la vez- dijo la castaña.

Cho se sentía humillada, esa niña la había humillado y lo seguía haciendo.

En eso se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor donde entraron varios periodistas quienes quedaron sorprendidos ante la frase de la asiática en la frente.

Cho pensó en dejar mal a la pelirroja delante del mundo mágico diciendo que le había dado una poción de amor a Harry para que terminara con ella.

Pero ni bien abrió la boca comenzaron a salirle unos mocos por la nariz- Ese era el famoso mocomurciélago de la pelirroja, mientras la asiática más quería hablar peor era.

Una periodista levanto la mano y pregunto qué le había pasado y en un acto desesperado escribió en una hoja que había sido la pelirroja la culpable de todo, pero al momento de levantar la hoja con el nombre de Ginny, el nombre ya no estaba si no que había una nota que decía _"Yo mojo mis pantalones"_ y para horror de Cho sus pantalones estaban mojados. Humillada hasta más no poder decidió salir corriendo sin mirar a nadie.

Todos estaban en shock por lo último y fue George quién hablo primero.

\- Hermanita, Fred estaría realmente orgulloso de ti- le dijo abrazando a su hermana-.

 **Espero les guste, se que dije que actualizaría sábado pero no pude**

 **Pienso actualizar antes del nuevo año, pero sino es posible les deseo un Feliz 2016 :D**


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Hermanita, Fred estaría realmente orgulloso de ti- le dijo George su hermana, Ginny le devolvió el abrazo- Gracias a Merlín seguiste nuestro pasos- finalizo el pelirrojo.

Ginny se soltó de su hermano y le sonrió, sabía que su madre la iba a regañar; pero también sabía que su madre no le diría nada mientras que los periodistas estuvieran ahí.

Miro a Harry quien la veía con una sonrisa, aunque también sabía que le preguntaría porque lo que había hecho. Pero eso no importaba ahora, él se acercó a ella la cogió de la mano y se acercaron a los reporteros.

-Esta será la primera y última entrevista que daré referente a la batalla y sobre mi vida personal- les dijo el azabache.- Ahora si responderé a sus preguntas.

\- Señor Potter, ¿Nos podría explicar que acaba de pasar hace un momento? ¿Por qué su prometida salió corriendo?- pregunto una de las reporteras.

\- Bueno- dijo el azabache mirando a Ginny- Cho nunca fue mi prometida, yo jamás le propuse matrimonio- todos los reporteros lo miraban confundido.- Pero señor Potter en la entrevista que dio al Profeta, la señorita Chang dijo que usted después de la batalla la busco y le pidió matrimonio- volvió a decir la misma reportera.

\- Aclararé esto de una vez- dijo Harry- después de la batalla en la única persona que podía pensar era en Ginny Weasley- todos los reporteros mostraron su sorpresa- Ella es la única chica a quien amo- dijo mirando a la pelirroja, la cual lo miro con sus ojos brillando- Cho les mintió inventando todo eso sobre que nos íbamos a casar, y lo vuelvo a decir Yo amo a Ginny, ya que ella me ve como Harry y no como "el salvador del mundo mágico" - la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso, mientras todas las mujeres suspiraban y los hombres solo sonreían.

\- Parece que la señorita Weasley le dio una poción de amor muy fuerte señor Potter - dijo una reportera mirando con desdén.

Harry iba a contestar pero Ginny fue más rápida que él.

\- Yo no necesite de ninguna poción para que Harry se fijara en mí - comenzó diciendo la pelirroja- Yo amo a Harry solo por ser él, no por ser el niño que vivió, ni por ser el salvador del mundo mágico- todos miraban a Ginny- y lo amaría aun así el no fuera el elegido- la pelirroja lo dijo mirando a Harry.- Y le recomiendo que no insinúe cosas que no sabe, si no quiere terminar como la señorita Chang- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que a la reportera que pregunto se le helo sangre.

\- Ahora si alguien tiene una pregunta similar a la anterior, puede metérsela por el...- Ginevra- le dijo su madre- Lo siento, Harry puedes continuar- el azabache le sonrió a su novia y siguió con la entrevista.

Harry contesto a todas las preguntas amablemente durante 3 horas, aunque hubo una pregunta que la respondió realmente con orgullo.

\- Señor Potter, ¿Cómo fue que usted volvió a salvarse de la maldición asesina?- le preguntaron.

Sonrió ante la pregunta y contestó.- El amor me salvo la primera vez, el amor de mi madre- nadie se espera esta respuesta- y en la segunda ocasión fue el amor de Ginny lo que me salvo- todos miraron a la pelirroja no pudiendo creer lo que decía el elegido- Si ella fue mi último pensamiento, por ella estoy aquí y también por Narcisa Malfoy quien le mintió a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto- un reportero levanto la mano y Harry sabía lo que iba a preguntas- No pienso responder sobre eso, muchas gracias por su tiempo eso es todo.

Harry se alejó junto con Ginny de los periodistas y regreso con los demás quienes habían escuchado todas las declaraciones.

\- Vaya cuñadito- dijo Bill- debes amar mucho a la enana para que ella haya sido tu ultimo pensamiento, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar mi último pensamiento hubiera sido Gringotts y todos los años que trabaje ahí - termino Bill

Fleur le tiro un lapo en la cabeza tan duro que resonó en todo el Gran comedor.

-¿Con que tu ultimo pensamiento segia Ggingotts? - le dijo Fleur realmente molesta, Bill palideció- Ya que el señog no me ama como paga seg su ultimo pensamientos- seguía diciendo Fleur a un Bill que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento- Entonces Bill no te impogtaga dogmig esta noche y las siguientes en el sillón – a Bill no le salía ninguna palabra, mientras los demás aguantaban la risa- debegías apgendeg a ser más tiegno como Haggy, ya que él sí pensó en tu hegmana -y dicho esto salió hecha una furia y era seguida por un Bill que miraba feo a Harry.

\- Y yo que pensaba que el único sin tacto era Ron- suspiro la castaña a lo que todos rieron, menos el pelirrojo que se puso rojo, ya que su mejor amigo era el que más se reía

\- Lo acepto, pero al menos no me demore 6 años en saber que te ama - eso hizo que Harry se callara y se sonrojará ganándose un beso de Ginny.

\- Bueno creo que deberíamos ayudar a limpiar el castillo - comenzó a decir Ginny pero fue interrumpida por su madre- Nada de eso jovencita, ahora mismo me das una explicación del porque le hiciste eso a Cho- le pidió su madre.

\- Para que sepa que con una Weasley nadie se mete- le respondió la pelirroja.- Y se lo merecía mamá.

\- Aun así se lo mereciera no debiste haberlo hecho, la muerte de tu hermano, de Remus y Tonks esta reciente- le dijo su madre- pero claro a la señorita no le importa, porque pensó que era más divertido humillar a alguien- siguió diciendo Molly, mientras Ginny aguantaba las ganas de contestarle a su madre.

\- Mamá, Gin no lo hizo de mala intención - comenzó a decir George, pero fue callado rápidamente por su madre- Lo que hizo fue una falta de respeto es como si no le importara el dolor ni la muerte de su hermano- tras estas palabras el gran comedor se llenó de tensión. Todos miraban a madre e hija esperando la reacción de la última y Harry sabía que su reacción no demoraría en llegar.

\- Claro que me importa la muerte de Fred, de Remus y de Tonks - dijo la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta por lo que su madre insinuaba- pero me niego a deprimirme mamá, Fred fue un gran bromista y a él no le hubiera gustado que lloráramos su muerte, él hubiera querido que lo recordáramos con una sonrisa así como el siempre llevaba una - Ginny ya no ocultaba sus lágrimas y miro a sus hermanos quienes afirmaron lo que dijo - Remus, él fue un merodeador y tampoco le hubiera gustado que nos deprimamos- miro a Harry quien asintió confirmando sus palabras- y Tonks era mi amiga mamá, una chica alegre y que también disfrutaba de una buena broma, a los tres los quería, los tres eran grandes personas a quienes voy a extrañar mucho y si piensas que yo no sufro por su muerte estas equivocada mamá pero no pienso pasarme toda la vida llorando por ellos - y terminando de decirlo salió del gran comedor.

\- Molly creo que esta vez si te sobrepasaste- Le dijo el Arthur- Ginny no lo hizo con mala intención ni mucho menos por faltar el respeto a su hermano, solo hizo lo que creyó correcto y lo que nosotros le hemos enseñado desde niña, que es a defender a los suyos y hacerse respetar- siguió el señor Weasley; Molly lo iba a interrumpir pero el señor Weasley continuo- Esa chica también humillo a nuestra hija en esa entrevista, y además a Harry parece no molestarle lo que hizo- todos miraron a Harry quien estaba sonriendo recordando la venganza de su novia.- y Ginny tiene razón en lo que dijo a ellos nos les gustaría que nos deprimamos.

\- Mamá, creo que deberías disculparte con Ginny- le dijo George - en verdad Fred hubiera estado orgullosa de la enana- Molly sabía que se había excedido y que su esposo e hijo tenían razón, estuvo a punto de salir pero esta vez fue Harry quien hablo.

\- Señora Weasley déjeme hablar primero con ella- Molly asintió - Gracias- y así el azabache salió a buscar a la pelirroja.

Harry busco a la pelirroja por todo el castillo pero ella no estaba, entonces pensó y supo dónde estaría esa pelirroja. Salió a los jardines del castillo y fue acercándose al lago ahí la encontró sentada y abrazando sus rodillas, el azabache sabía que su novia estaba llorando así que se acercó y se sentó a su costado.

\- Tu madre no lo decía en serio- escucho la pelirroja y sabía que era Harry- cuando uno siente dolor es fácil decir cosas que hieren a los demás - Ginny lo miro y él pudo ver que ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y se le partió el alma verla así - lo sé porque yo he lastimado muchas veces a varias personas que se preocupan por mí, sobre todo a ti- le dijo el azabache abrazando a Ginny contra su pecho para que llorará.

Ginny al sentir el contacto del azabache se quebró y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloro por todas las muertes, porque jamás volvería a abrazar a Fred, porque Teddy crecería sin sus padres, por todo lo que su familia estaba sufriendo, lloró y siguió llorando mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello, después de un rato dejo de llorar pero seguía sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Gracias- le dijo la pelirroja- Gracias por estar aquí.

\- Gin no tienes que agradecerme yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites- le dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a besarla y le secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.- Eres hermosa- le dijo el azabache cuando se separaron.

\- No bromees Potter, debo estar con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar- le dijo la pelirroja- Es cierto pero aun así eres hermosa- Ginny se sonrojó y Harry solo la abrazó.

Después de estar así por un rato Harry volvió a hablar.

\- En serio te vengaste de Cho- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa- jamás volverá a meterse contigo- se rio el azabache.

\- Eso le pasa por decir mentiras, tú eres solo mío Potter- le dijo la pelirroja apuntándole con su dedo- y espero que le haya quedado claro a Chang, Harry solo atino a besar a Ginny por sus palabras.

\- Aunque no entiendo cómo fue que Hermione aceptará, de Luna lo puedo entender, pero la prefecta perfecta, ¿cómo la convenciste?- le pregunto el azabache.

\- Pues veras Harry que tengo mis métodos de convencimiento- y lo beso.- Pues si me sigues besando yo te digo si en todo- le dijo el azabache, los dos se rieron.

\- ¿Estas molesto por lo que hice?- le pregunto Ginny, ya que esa pregunta la inquietaba.

\- ¿Molesto?, para nada Gin, me gusta que seas posesiva- le dijo sonriendo- y como bien dijiste ella se lo buscó. - Me hubiera gustado que mi padre, Sirius y Remus vieran lo que hiciste.

\- ¿No crees que se hubieran molestado?- pregunto dudosa Ginny- Claro que no, Sirius te hubiera dicho que eres de armas tomar y que está orgulloso de que su ahijado haya conseguido una novia tan linda, Remus te hubiera felicitado por el buen uso de los hechizos y mi padre, el ya estuviera organizando nuestra boda y me hubiera regañado por haber sido tan ciego- le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- Y tú madre, Harry ¿se hubiera molestado?- volvió a preguntar.- Para nada, mi madre estaría feliz que yo estuviera contigo y aunque lo negará sé que ella te hubiera ayudado también- le sonrió el azabache.

\- Mi familia te hubiera amado Gin, eres una buena y hermosa persona y aunque no estén aquí sé que te darían la bendición - después de eso Ginny lo beso como no lo hacía hace rato, con tanto amor y pasión que hacían que a Harry se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

\- Creó que deberíamos ir con los demás - dijo Harry al separarse- tienes que hablar con tu mamá- Ginny asintió y se levantó junto con Harry rumbo al gran comedor.

Al llegar, Ginny corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza a ese abrazo se unieron todos los Weasley, quienes al ver que Fleur, Harry, Hermione Neville y Luna no se acercaban los llamaron y así el abrazo estuvo completó.

Se pasaron todo el día arreglando una parte del castillo y acomodando todo para los funerales del día de mañana. Ya de noche todos se fueron a dormir, porque estaban realmente cansados y porque sabían que el día siguiente sería muy duro para todos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Todos se levantaron temprano, Ron y Neville fueron los primeros en bajar a la sala, ahí se encontraban ya Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fleur y todos los hermanos de Ron. Los señores Weasley se habían levantado antes que todos y estaban ya en los jardines del colegio en donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-¿Donde esta Harry?- fue lo primero que pregunto Ginny al ver a su hermano.

-Buenos días a ti también hermanita- le respondió Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sonrisa de todos, Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Neville.

\- Se estaba cambiando cuando nosotros bajamos- le respondió Neville ya que Ron se fue a saludar a Hermione.- Dijo que ya venía.

\- Bueno, mientras ustedes lo esperan nosotros iremos con nuestros padres- les dijo Bill- No se demoren- y salió junto con Percy, Charlie, George y Fleur.

Los 5 se quedaron esperando a Harry en la salan común. Ya había pasado más de una hora y el azabache no bajaba.

\- ¿Por qué se demora tanto?- pregunto Ginny- Ya debería estar aquí, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

\- No te desesperes Ginny, ya estará por bajar- le dijo Hermione- lo conoces y para él esto es algo complicado.-

-Lo se Hermione, pero...- Ron le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana.- Déjalo, no debe de demorar en bajar.

-Lo iré a ver- cuando ya estaba por llegar a la escalera que la llevaba al cuarto de los chicos, Hermione la alcanzó.

\- Gin, yo voy a buscarlo- la pelirroja estaba por protestar- la ceremonia ya está por comenzar y tú y Ron tienen que estar junto con sus padres y demás hermanos, yo voy a buscar a Harry; no te preocupes- le sonrió la castaña a lo que la pelirroja la abrazó.- Gracias Hermione, en realidad me alegro que seas mi cuñada.- Hermione le volvió a sonreír y así la castaña subió a buscar a su amigo mientras la pelirroja junto con Ron, Neville y Luna se dirigían a los jardines.

La castaña toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado; decidió entrar y ahí encontró a Harry ya cambiando pero estaba sobre su cama con su almohada sobre la cabeza.

Harry escucho que la puerta se abría y pensó que era su novia, pero al escuchar la voz de su amiga se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

\- Te estamos esperando Harry, solo faltas tú - le dijo la castaña.

-No puedo Hermione- le respondió el azabache- sé que le prometí a Ginny no volver a culparme, pero sé que es mi culpa- siguió diciendo el azabache- si yo hubiera entendido antes lo que Dumbledore quería, quizás ellos no hubieran muerto- termino diciendo el azabache.

-Harry- le dijo la castaña mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - nada de esto es tu culpa, ellos lucharon porque creyeron en sus ideales, porque querían luchar por un mundo en paz para poder ser libres- el azabache tenía la mirada caída.- Harry nadie te culpa por lo que paso- continuo la castaña.- Ginny, Ron, los Señores Weasley, ninguno de ellos te culpa...- pero Harry no la dejo continuar.

-Qué tal si ahora no me culpa, pero ¿quién te dice que con el tiempo no lo hagan?, ¿qué con el tiempo no se den cuentan cuenta que fue mi culpa?, ¿qué los señores Weasley ya no me consideren de su familia?, ¿qué Ron ya no quiera ser mi amigo y me bote? y ¿qué Ginny ... - Harry no pudo continuar porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que Ginny lo dejará de amar era lo que más le dolía.

La castaña tenía los ojos aguados, Harry no era de expresar sus miedos ni emociones tan fácilmente, pero ahí estaba sacando todo lo que lo asustaba y aunque en los días anteriores se le veía tranquilo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano esta por explotar.

\- Harry, los Weasley jamás te dejarían de querer y mucho menos te sacarían de su familia, ellos no perderían a un hijo más - el azabache seguía mirando al piso- Ron, él te quiere como un hermano, han pasado muchas cosas juntos y jamás rompería ese lazo que los une- le seguía diciendo la castaña.

\- Y Ginny...- dijo la castaña y Harry la miro.- Ella te ama sobre todo.

\- Eso es lo que más miedo me da- le dijo el azabache mirándola - que ella deje de amarme y llegue a odiarme.- lo había dicho su temor más grande, él ya había perdido a muchas personas pero no soportaría perderla a ella también.

\- Harry, Ginny te espero 6 años a que te dieras cuenta que ella existía, no te reclamó y aceptó tú decisión cuando la dejaste para "protegerla".- la castaña hizo comillas en la palabra y Harry la miró como diciéndole que ella sabía por qué - tú sabes Harry que Ginny y ningún traidor a la sangre estaría a salvo y menos los Weasley ya que todo el mundo mágico sabía que tenían una relación muy cercana a ti, te siguió esperando un año mientras nosotros buscábamos como destruir a Voldemort, trato de ayudarte robando la espada de Gryfinndor, se metió en problemas por ti- le dijo la castaña- ¿Acaso crees que ella después de todo eso dejaría de amarte?

Harry miró hacía la ventana pensando sobre lo que Hermione le había dicho y tenía razón, los Weasley le habían demostrado muchas veces que él era uno más de ellos, Ron había estado siempre con él, habían enfrentado juntos a la muerte muchas veces y aunque habían peleado muchas veces Ron seguía ahí con él. Y sobre Ginny, Hermione tenía razón, la pelirroja lo amaba y ella no dejaría de amarlo y él haría de todo para que ella no dejara de amarlo. Sonrió y miro a Hermione, la castaña viendo el entendimiento de su amigo le dijo.

\- Lo ves Harry, Ginny jamás dejaría de amar, y es mejor que vayamos yendo, la ceremonia ya está por comenzar y deben estar esperándonos - la castaña se levantó junto con Harry y los dos se dirigieron hacia los jardines del colegio.

El día era muy bonito, el cielo estaba celeste y el sol había salido aunque corría una suave brisa, pero aun así todas las personas estaban tristes, era la despedida hacia sus seres queridos.

Los dos se acercaron y vieron a varios de sus compañeros quienes los saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza que ellos devolvieron. Al acercarse donde los Weasley, Harry vio que se encontraba Andrómeda con ellos y también estaba el pequeño Teddy quien era cargado por Ginny. La pelirroja al verlo, devolvió al niño a su abuela y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Harry la recibió en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, tenerla cerca hacía sentir a Harry que todo había valido la pena.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste?- le pregunto la pelirroja- Me tenías preocupada.

\- Lo siento- le dijo Harry, mirando esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con preocupación- pero... es que...- el azabache no sabía que decirle.

\- Porque eres un cabeza dura que se siente culpable de todo - respondió Hermione por él.

Ginny lo miró e iba a decirle algo, pero Harry para evitar que dijera algo la beso, lo que hizo que la pelirroja olvidará el enojo hacia el chico que la besaba con tanto amor. Escucharon un carraspeo y se separaron algo sonrojados ya que la persona que había hecho ese ruido era la profesora McGonagall, quien los miraba severamente aunque conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Potter, Weasley no deberían estar dando muestras efusivas sobre su romance- les dijo la profesora, recordando que James y Lily hacían lo mismo.- Lo sentimos profesora- dijeron los dos chicos ante la sonrisa que tenía el resto.

\- Potter- Harry la miró aun sonrojado- tienes que hablar sobre los caídos en la batalla- Harry se puso pálido, a él no le gustaba hablar menos en público - Pero profesora...- comenzó el azabache.- Nada de peros Potter, como el salvador del mundo mágico es tu deber- y sin más la profesora se dirigió hacia el estrado de nuevo.

\- Ahora ¿qué voy a decir?- dijo el azabache- mi fuerte no es hablar en público- les dijo a sus amigos.

\- Lo harás bien- le dijo Hermione.- Si compañero lo harás bien, no estés asustado- le dijo Ron, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y se iban a sentar junto con los demás.

\- No sé cómo voy a hacer esto Ginny- le dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja- Harry, sólo escucha lo que te dice esto- y le señalo su corazón - Tu corazón es el único que te hará decir las cosas que sientes- le dijo la pelirroja ahora acariciando la mejilla del chico quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto- Confió en ti Harry- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego tomarlo de la mano y dirigirlo hacía donde estaban todos.

-Buenos días a todos- comenzó diciendo la profesora McGonagall- Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para darles el último adiós a nuestros seres queridos.- Harry miro a su alrededor y vio a varias familias llorando y reconfortándose entre ellas.

Luego miro a los señores Weasley quienes estaban llorando y se abrazaban dándose fuerza, Bill era abrazado por Fleur, George reconfortado por Charlie y Percy. Miró a Ron quien estaba llorando junto con Hermione, Harry estiro su brazo y se lo coloco en el hombro, gesto que el pelirrojo acepto con una sonrisa. Andrómeda abrazaba a Teddy protegiéndolo mientras el niño solo se quedaba quieto ante el abrazo. Por ultimo miro a Ginny quien estaba apoyada en su hombro, tenía los ojos rojos pero no lloraba y Harry sabía que ya había llorado a su hermano el día de ayer aunque también sabía que le seguía doliendo la muerte de Fred. Harry la abrazo más fuerte y ella se dejó abrazar por él, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos.

\- Es por eso que todos los que murieron son héroes y que siempre serán recordados con mucho cariño y respeto- estaba diciendo la profesora- Ahora me gustaría invitar al señor Potter a decir algunas palabras hacia nuestros héroes.

Ginny le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el apretón antes de levantarse. Se dirigió hacía el estrado y a cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba, ya que no tenía ni idea que decir.

Llego al estrado donde la profesora lo esperaba- Lo harás bien Potter- le dijo dándole paso.

-Bue.. Buenos dias- dijo nervioso- Hoy estamos aquí para despedir a los héroes que...- se quedó callado, sintiendo que lo que decía no tenía sentido, miró a todos y captó la mirada de Ginny quien moviendo los labios le dijo te amo.

\- Nadie merecía morir- volvió a comenzar el azabache- todos eran padres, hijos, hermanos y amigos; todos con un futuro por delante, todos con ganas de vivir a plenitud su juventud, quizás algunos vivir su amor - todos escuchaban al azabache- pero esta guerra impidió que eso pasará, no solo ellos fallecieron, durante las dos guerras murieron muchos más- los que habían perdido a alguien en la primera guerra le dieron la razón.- Yo no conocí a todos los que fallecieron, pero si conocía Fred Weasley- miro a los Weasley quienes lloraban- Era un gran chico, bromista, alegre y con toda una vida por delante, siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme junto con todos ustedes - seguía mirando a los Weasley - y aunque ya no este, siempre lo recordaré como un hermano.- los Weasley lo miraron y le sonrieron.

-Conocí también a Remus, quién fue el mejor profesor que he tenido, fue un gran amigo de mi padre y también formo parte de mi familia, Tonks una chica alegra y extrovertida- miró a Andrómeda - una gran auror, que aunque no tenía por qué estar luchando en la batalla, ella vino y lucho junto a Remus por lo que creía correcto y para que Teddy tenga un futuro lleno de paz- al azabache se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Teddy no conocerá a sus padres pero todos haremos que él sepa que sus padres lucharon por él y que siempre lo cuidaran desde donde estén - Andrómeda lloraba por la palabras de Harry.

-Collin, tenía 16 años recién estaba empezando a vivir- Harry vio al hermano de este que estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre- cuando lo conocía la primera estaba con su cámara emocionado por el mundo que se le abría ante sus ojo- el azabache sonrió recordando las veces que le pedía una foto- él no tenía por qué estar en la batalla pero se quedó y peleó con verdadera valentía por lo que creía correcto.- dijo el azabache.

\- Todos murieron con valentía y honor sin importar de que casas eran o de dónde venían, esta guerra nos destrozó a todos- continuó el azabache- Yo perdí a mis padres y a mi padrino quienes me murieron para protegerme- sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos pero no le importo- muchos creen que yo soy el salvador del mundo mágico, pero en realidad los verdaderos héroes son todos ellos- dijo señalando las tumbas- y todos ustedes- señalo a los asistentes- sin la entrega y la valentía de todos ustedes quizás seguiríamos teniendo miedo. Es hora de volver a construir nuestro mundo pero ahora juntos para que nuestro futuro tenga la paz que siempre hemos estado esperando- finalizo Harry- Gracias- se bajó del estrado mientras todos los felicitaban por las palabras que dio.

Se acercó dónde estaban los Weasley y sus amigos, Ginny se volvió a tirar encima de él.- Lo hiciste bien- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó.

Molly lo abrazó y le agradeció las palabras sobre Fred. Arthur le dio también un abrazo paternal y los hermanos también lo abrazaron.

Neville se despidió de todos ya que ese día él se iría junto con su abuela, Luna también se despidió de todos y fue en busca de su padre. Ya todos regresaban ese día a sus casas, a excepción de los Weasley, Hermione y Andrómeda quienes se quedarían una noche más antes de volver a la madriguera.

El día dio paso a la noche y todos estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor, realmente estaban cansados por ese día y decidieron irse a dormir, excepto Harry y Ginny quienes se quedaron un rato más.

\- Te amo- le dijo Harry- y te amo mucho- Ginny le acaricio la mejilla- Yo también te amo mucho Harry.

Harry la beso, el beso fue al comienzo tranquilo, pero pue se fue volviendo más apasionado, Harry la jalo e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas y la pegaba más al él, mientras ella le enredaba más el cabello. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los dos veían en los ojos del otro mucho amor.

\- Mañana le diré a Andrómeda para pasar el día con Teddy, sé que todavía es pequeño pero me gustaría tenerlo un rato y quiero que tú estés con nosotros- le dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla- Me parece perfecto Harry así cumples tus obligaciones de padrino y si quieres que te acompañe ahí estaré contigo - le dijo la pelirroja, en ese momento Harry sintió temor y Ginny lo notó.

\- ¿Qué te asusta?- le pregunto Ginny.- ¿Qué pasa si no llego a ser un buen padrino?- le dijo el azabache con temor.

\- Harry, serás un excelente padrino, Teddy te adorará- esta vez ella le acarició esta vez la mejilla.- Y no estarás solo, tienes a todo el clan Weasley, a Andrómeda y a Hermione para que te ayuden- Harry la miraba esperando que siguiera hablando- Y también me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte y regañarte cada vez que te excedas con él - Harry le sonrió sabiendo que ella jamás lo dejaría solo.

\- Y ahora Potter, es momento de acostarnos a dormir.- le dijo Ginny levantándose de sus piernas- Señorita Weasley me está proponiendo dormir con usted - le respondió el azabache levantándose también. Ginny rio cantarinamente mientras lo manoteaba en el hombro.

\- Aunque la oferta es tentadora Señor Potter- le respondió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la abrazaba por la cintura- debemos ir cada uno a nuestros cuartos- el azabache le dio un tierno beso- Algún día dormiremos juntos- le dijo él y ella lo miró - Ya te dije que quiero mi vida solo contigo- Ginny lo beso- Te lo juro Gin.

Y después de volverse a besar cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos. Ya que mañana los dos pasarían el día con Teddy.

Feliz año 2016 :)

El siguiente capítulo ya sería el último


	8. Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en levantarse en el cuarto de las chicas, decidió cambiarse antes de levantar a Ginny. La castaña sabía que la pelirroja tenía el sueño pesado a veces y como ayer subió a dormir tarde no se iba a levantarse tan fácil. Ya cambiada se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y comenzó a moverla.

\- Ginny, Ginny- decía la castaña mientras la movía - ya levántate que se hace tarde- pero como toda respuesta recibió un gruñido y un manotazo de la pelirroja.

\- Ginny, por favor ya levántate, nos están esperando- le decía Hermione ya perdiendo la paciencia; pero como respuesta Ginny se abrigo más.

Hermione perdiendo toda la paciencia no sabía si hechizarla o hacerle una broma, así que decidió por la segunda.

-GINNY, CHO ESTA BESANDO A HARRY DELANTE DE TODOS EN EL GRAN COMEDOR Y ÉL LE ESTA DEVOLVIENDO EL BESO GUSTOSAMENTE- Grito la castaña, acto seguido la pelirroja se levantó de la cama cogió su varita y se puso como loca.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA MALDITA BRUJA? ACASO NO LE BASTÓ CON LO QUE LE HICE- decía la pelirroja fuera de sus casillas- YO LA MATO POR ACERCARSE A MI NOVIO- pero después sus gritos cambiaron de destinario- A NO, PERO YO A ÉL TAMBIÉN LO MATO, TODAVÍA QUE LO ESPERÉ COMO 6 AÑOS Y SE DEJA BESAR POR ESA, ¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE CIEGO? AHORA SI SABRÁ DE LA FURIA WEASLEY- Hermione ya no aguanto las ganas de reír y lo hizo. Ginny la miró y vio que se estaba secando las lágrimas de tanto reír.

\- Lo siento Gin, pero tú no te despertabas y yo no sabía cómo despertarte- le dijo la castaña que seguía quitándose las lágrimas de la risa.- Sabes Hermione otro dia prefiero que me despiertes con un Aquamenti.- le dijo la pelirroja y Hermione volvió a reírse.

\- Hermione ya basta - le decía la pelirroja.- Esta bien ya no me reiré, pero apúrate que los chicos ya deben de estar esperando- decía la castaña mientras salía por la puerta y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo- Y Gin- la pelirroja la miró - apúrate antes que Cho te robe a tu novio- y cerró la puerta antes que la pelirroja le tirará algo y no se equivocaba porque al cerrar la puerta escucho que algo choco contra esta.

Hermione bajaba a la sala común riéndose y ahí ya se encontraban los chicos; los cuales la miraron con curiosidad; saludo a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y beso a Ron con mucho amor, hasta que Harry carraspeo.

\- Cuidado Ronald, recuerda que estas besando a mi hermana- le dijo serio Harry aunque queriendo reírse - Yo no te digo nada cuando besas a mi hermana- le dijo Ron a lo que Harry y Hermione lo miraron incrédulamente.

\- Entonces Ron- escucharon los tres amigos que hablaban desde la escalera y voltearon- No te importara cuando yo bese a Harry- dijo Ginny quien iba bajando ya arreglada.

Al ver a Harry fue corriendo a él y salto encima, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con tanta pasión que Harry se quedó quieto un rato, pero luego reacciono y agarro a la pelirroja de la cintura y le devolvió el beso de la misma manera que ella lo besaba. Ron y Hermione se sintieron incómodos por el momento de sus amigos y fue Ron quien comenzó a carraspear pero ni su hermana ni su amigo se separaban.

\- Ya, ya, ya- les dijo Ron separándolos - es suficiente, Potter no abuses- le dijo el pelirrojo señalándolo con un dedo. - Ron soy yo quien se está aprovechando de Harry- dijo Ginny.- Y a mí no me molesta que se aproveche de mi- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa hacia Ginny.

-Potter...- pero su discurso fue interrumpido por Hermione- Basta Ron, tú no tienes cara para decirles nada, o quieres que te recuerde a Lav- Lav- le dijo la castaña a lo que Ron se quedó callado tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste y por qué Hermione bajo riendo? - le pregunto Harry a Ginny mientras la abrazaba- Es que me quede dormida- le respondió Ginny mientras se dejaba abrazar y luego se sonrojo lo que no paso desapercibido por el azabache.- Y bajo riéndose porque me dijo que te estabas besando con Cho y me volví loca.-termino la respuesta la pelirroja; Harry solo la abrazo más fuerte sintiendo mucha ternura por esa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

\- Jamás besaría a alguien que no seas tú mi pelirroja- le dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella le sonrió- Y ahora ¿Estas lista para cuidar a Teddy junto conmigo?- le dijo el azabache- Siempre estoy lista Potter- respondió Ginny, separándose de Harry y cogiéndole la mano- pero antes necesito desayunar ya que mi espíritu esta listo para cuidar a Teddy pero mi estómago no- Harry rio ante las palabras de su novia y juntos salieron hacia el gran comedor.

Llegaron al gran comedor donde al entrar vieron a Hermione gritándole a Ron por no comer como una persona civilizada y a los demás Weasley riéndose ante la escena.

Ginny decidida a molestar a Hermione por lo de hace rato le dijo:

\- Hermione no entiendo como terminaste con mi hermano- le dijo- y yo que pensaba que tus gustos eran mejores, pero creo te tienes los mismos gustos que Lav-Lav - finalizo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza dramáticamente y haciendo reír al resto.

\- GINNY- grito la castaña toda sonrojada.- Lo siento Hermione pero tenía que vengarme de lo de la mañana- le respondió la pelirroja.- Además se suponía que tú eras la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación; pero viendo que estas con mi hermano empiezo a dudarlo- finalizo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona, arrancando nuevas risas en los presentes.

\- Ja ja ja... Que graciosa eres hermanita- le dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse su desayuno. Después que todos terminaron de desayunar uno a uno se fueron levantando para cada uno dirigirse a diferentes lugares. Harry se acercó a Andrómeda quien estaba con Teddy.

\- Señora Tonks- le dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Andrómeda- Dime Andrómeda, Harry, ya nos conocemos- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

\- Andrómeda - le dijo ahora- me preguntaba si usted...- Harry no sabía porque estaba nervioso.- Si, yo... Puedo... Teddy, cuidar- Harry se estaba enredando en sus palabras.- Lo que Harry quiere saber señora Tonks, es que si podemos pasar el día con Teddy- dijo Ginny quien se había acercado al ver que su novio no podía decir algo coherente- Oh, por supuesto que si- dijo Andrómeda- Teddy es ahijado de Harry y sería bueno que pasara un rato con él, y por favor Ginny, dime Andrómeda nosotras ya nos conocemos - le dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que Ginny devolvió.

Andrómeda le entrego a Teddy a Ginny, quien lo recibió con cuidado, el niño al estar en los brazos de Ginny cambio su cabello de un castaño oscuro a un pelirrojo como el de Ginny y sus ojos cambiaron a chocolate como los de ella, Harry se asombró y se acercó a Teddy y Ginny. Teddy miro a su padrino y su cabello pelirrojo cambio a un azabache con algunos destellos rojizos, sus ojos no cambiaron y siguieron siendo chocolate. Los dos se quedaron asombrados por el cambio de apariencia del niño.

\- Así parece que fuera su hijo- les dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa, mientras la pareja se sonrojaba- No lo traigan muy tarde ya que hoy nos vamos, este es su bolso- le dijo a Harry entregándole un bolso de bebé - ahí está todo lo que necesite Teddy.- después se dirigió a Ginny- Lo acabo de cambiar, pero si se ensucia los pañales deja que Harry lo cambia, así practica para cuando tengan hijos- Ginny y Harry pasaron a un rojo que ellos habían inventado mientras Andrómeda les sonreía.

Se despidieron de los Weasley diciéndoles que regresarían antes del anochecer para que puedan ir a la Madriguera. Salieron del Gran Comedor hacia los jardines del colegio, llegando al lago donde se sentaron en el pasto.

Teddy estaba que se reía gracias a las muecas que le hacia Ginny, el niño no había cambiado su aspecto y seguía teniendo el cabello entre negro y rojizo y los ojos chocolate. Harry se imaginó al ver a Ginny con Teddy que ella sería una gran madre y que escogió a la mejor chica del mundo.

Ginny dejo de hacerle muecas a Teddy y volteo a ver a Harry quien la miraba con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes como nunca, ella le sonrió y se acercó junto con Teddy hacia a él.

\- Creo que Teddy quiere estar con su padrino- le dijo la pelirroja entregándole el niño a Harry; él cogió al pequeño con temor ya que tenia miedo que se le callera.

Ya en los brazos de Harry, Teddy le sonrió y Harry supo que cuidaría a ese niño como su propio hijo, se lo debía a Remus y Tonks.

\- Se te ve lindo con un niño en brazos- le dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa- Teddy es un niño con suerte; sus padres no estarán con él, pero jamás le faltara amor con todos nosotros- finalizo la pelirroja viendo a Teddy que intentaba quitarle los lentes al azabache.

\- Si, Teddy crecerá con mucho amor y lo querremos asi como tambien vamos a querer a nuestros hijos- le dijo el azabache mirando a la pelirroja quien tenia cara de sorpresa- Gin, ya te dije que yo quiero una vida contigo y no me imagino a otra persona para que sea mi esposa y la madre de nuestros hijos- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny- Te amo solo a ti- le dijo ya a milímetros de besarla- Yo tambien te amo Harry- fue el ultimo susurro de la pelirroja antes que el azabache terminara de acortar la distancia y besarla con todo el amor que esa pelirroja hacia que sintiera. Besarla cada vez era mejor, cada beso era diferente y jamas se cansaría de besarla.

-Ejem, Ejem- escucharon que decían pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse- Basta Potter, que es mi hermana- al reconocer la voz de Ron los dos se separaron rápidamente causando la risa del pelirrojo y el ceño fruncido del pequeño Teddy.

\- Ronald, te dije que no los molestarás - le decía Hermione mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro- Pero Hermione no puedo permitir que se aproveche de mi hermanita- le respondió el pelirrojo sobándose donde lo había golpeado.

\- Tú te aprovechas de mi hermanita- dijo el azabache mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa- y yo no te digo nada, ademas tu hermana no se queja y estoy segura que Hermione tampoco se queja cuando te aprovechas- termino el azabache.

-HARRY- fue el grito de una sonrojada castaña- no digas eso delante de Teddy- finalizo mientras los otros tres se reían de ella.

Después de eso los 4 pasaron una tarde amena, Teddy era un niño tranquilo aunque aveces le gustaba jalarle el cabello a Ron y quitarle las gafas a Harry. En esos momentos Teddy estaba dormido y el color de su cabello había vuelto a ser castaño claro. Las chicas aprovecharon para ir a caminar por el lago, mientras los chicos se quedaron cuidando a Teddy.

\- Sabes me siento en paz- dijo Ron a nadie en especial pero luego miro a su amigo- se que es raro que lo diga, después de la... de la muerte de Fred, de Tonks y Remus, pero me siento en paz- volvió a decir.

-Entiendo lo que me dices- dijo el azabache- pero ellos y todos lo que murieron lucharon para que estemos en paz, para niños como Teddy vivan en un mundo donde no haya guerra- dijo cargando a Teddy que se había despertado.

Se quedaron callados mirando hacia el lago donde las chicas estaban sentadas en la orilla también conversando.

\- Tenemos suerte- dijo Harry y Ron supo a lo que se refería - Bueno Harry, entiendo lo de la suerte porque Hermione es extraordinaria, pero Ginny- dijo el pelirrojo y Harry lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ginny es la persona más excepcional que he conocido- le respondió el azabache mientras Ron lo miraba con burla- es verdad, ella es dulce, divertida, luchadora, valiente, noble, buena amiga- iba diciendo el azabache y Ron ya no sonreía con burla sino contento que su amigo quisiera tanto a su hermana- una grandísima novia y muy sexy - termino el azabache con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No digas eso de mi hermana Potter - le dijo el pelirrojo ya sin la sonrisa en la cara- recuerda que es de mi hermana de quien estas hablando- Harry se reía de la cara de su amigo y Teddy al verlo reír tambien se reía.

\- Me alegro que quieras tanto a mi hermana- le dijo Ron- No Ronald, yo no quiero a Ginny- dijo el azabache y Ron se sorprendió - Yo amo a tú hermana y más te vale tu querer a la mia si no te enfrentarás a quien venció a Voldemort- le dijo Harry a lo que Ron le sonrió - Me asustaste por un momento, y no tienes que amenazarme, jamás lastimaría a Hermione- finalizo el pelirrojo.

Los dos amigos estaban tan entretenidos conversando hasta que escucharon el llanto de Teddy, Harry lo volvió cargo y lo meció pero Teddy no dejaba de llorar.

\- Ya Harry cállalo de una vez- le dijo Ron tapándose las orejas- Pues si tanto te molesta tómalo y hazlo callar tú - contraataco el azabache- Es TÚ ahijado, no el mío- le respondió el pelirrojo - Serás un mal...- iba diciendo el azabache.

\- Si apreciar tu salud física no termines esa palabra frente a Teddy - le dijo Ginny a Harry quien se había acercado junto con Hermione al escuchar el llanto de Teddy y la discusión de los chicos. El azabache se quedo callado y algo avergonzado mientras Ron se burlaba.

\- Ronald deja de reírte de Harry- le dijo su novia- Si, Ronnie cállate si no serás tú quien le cambiara el pañal a Teddy- le dijo su hermana.

\- Gin, Teddy no deja de llorar y hambre no tiene porque comió hace media hora- le dijo el azabache.- Harry es un bebé, ellos comen a cada rato- le dijo la pelirroja con ternura a su novio.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que no es hambre- dijo la pelirroja dejando de intentar darle su biberon- de seguro necesita un cambio de pañales- decía Ginny revisando a Teddy.- Si, definitivamente necesita un cambio de pañales- concluyo luego de revisarlo.

\- Bueno, Hermione y yo vamos a ir a ver a los demás para preguntar a que hora nos vamos- dijo Ron levantándose apurado y tomando la mano de Hermione- los dejamos con el pequeño Teddy para que sigan disfrutando de él.- iba diciendo mientras jalaba a Hermione- Ay Ron.- escucharon que iba diciendo la castaña mientras se alejaban.

\- Eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley- le grito el azabache a su mejor amigo- Amigo diviértete cambiando pañales- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry volteo asustado a ver a Ginny la cual solo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su novio.

\- Ay Potter- dijo la pelirroja- ¿En serio crees que dejaría que cambiaras a Teddy?- le pregunto la pelirroja, el azabache compuso una sonrisa.- Solo esta vez le cambiaré yo, pero la próxima te toca a ti- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.- Pero igual no te salvaras de ver como se hace, asi que ven aquí y trae el bolso de Teddy.- le pidió Ginny.

\- Eres la mejor Gin- le dijo el azabache entregándole el bolso- Te juro que cuando tengamos hijos yo les cambiaré a todos el pañal- le dijo Harry, Ginny lo miro a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa de esas que lo dejaban sin aliento.- Pero para eso todavía falta, asi que practicaras con Teddy para que no lo hagas tan terrible.- finalizo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Acaso dudas de mis habilidades Gin- dijo el azabache, a lo que la pelirroja sonriendo.- Por supuesto que dudo de tus habilidades con un bebé Potter- le respondió Ginny- por algo yo lo estoy cambiando- seguía diciendo mientras le terminaba de poner el pañal.

\- Ja ja ja muy graciosa.- le dijo el azabache.

\- Claro que confió en tus habilidades Harry- le dijo la pelirroja volteando a verlo con Teddy en sus brazos- pero para cuidar a un niño todavía te falta amor- finalizo acariciándole una mejilla cosa que Teddy imitó.

\- No se que haría sin ti Gin- dijo Harry dejando acariciarse por su pelirroja.- Teddy y yo somos afortunados en tenerte- dijo mientras le daba un beso y aunque quiso profundizarlo no pudo porque escucho un carraspeó.

\- Por Merlín, que tienen a Teddy con ustedes- les dijo Ron quien se había acercado pero sin Hermione.

\- Cállate Ronald- le dijo su hermana.- ¿A que haz venido?- le pregunto su amigo.

\- Vaya Harry amigo, yo tambien te quiero- le respondió el pelirrojo- Ron, nos puedes decir ¿que quieres?- pregunto ahora su hermana.

\- Mamá dice que en 1 hora tienen que regresar al castillo, porque Andrómeda se va con Teddy antes que nosotros- les contó el pelirrojo.- Bueno eso es todo, asi que regreso con Hermione- dijo Ron mientras iba de nuevo al castillo. Pero cuando estaba en medio del camino volteo a ver a su amigo y hermana y les grito.

\- Y Potter cuidado con aprovecharte de Ginny, recuerda que Teddy esta presente - dijo gritando y riéndose el pelirrojo.- Cállate idiota- le respondió Ginny ya sacando su varita.

\- No le hagas caso Gin- le dijo el azabache- después molestamos a Ron, por ahora hay que disfrutar la hora que nos queda con Teddy.- la pelirroja asintió a lo dicho por el azabache.

Pasaron la siguiente hora jugando con Teddy, Ginny lo hacia reír con sus gestos y Harry evitaba que Teddy le quitara sus lentes. Para diversión de la pelirroja y mala suerte del azabache, Teddy había ensuciado toda la cara de su padrino con barro haciendo que el azabache gruñera, asustando al niño.

\- Harry, no asustes al niño- le dijo Ginny dándole un manotazo al azabache.- Pero me a ensuci…- Harry no termino su frase porque vio la mirada de su novia y eso lo asusto.- Es solo un niño, no lo ha hecho con mala intención- le volvió a decir la pelirroja cargando a Teddy y haciendo que se calme del susto que le dio Harry.

\- Lo siento Teddy- le dijo el azabache, a lo que Teddy le sonrió haciendo que Harry también sonría y que Ginny le diera un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

\- Deberíamos volver ya Gin- dijo el azabache, mirando su reloj- Si, Andrómeda nos debe estar esperando.- le contesto la pelirroja.

Harry recogió todo lo que estaba tirado y lo guardo en el bolso, se lo colgó y abrazo a Ginny por los hombros ya que esta tenía cargado al pequeño Teddy. Llegaron al Gran comedor donde Andrómeda los estaba esperando.

\- Aquí esta Teddy- dijo Ginny entregándole al niño a su abuela, a lo que Andrómeda sonrió.- Espero que se haya portado bien.- les dijo esta.- Si se portó bien, Teddy es todo un angelito- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.- Dilo por ti.- susurro el azabache, pero para su suerte las dos mujeres no lo escucharon.

\- Harry, puedes ir a ver a Teddy cuando desees, lo mismo para ti Ginny- les dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.- Gracias.- fue lo único que pudieron decir los dos chicos.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos Teddy.- le dijo Andrómeda al niño el cual balbuceo palabras inentendibles y mirando a Harry y a Ginny les sonrió. Andrómeda se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall donde tomaría los polvos flu para dirigirse a su casa. Harry y Ginny la acompañaron hasta que desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Los dos regresaron al Gran Comedor donde se reunirían con los demás. Al llegar encontraron a todos ya listos para regresar a la Madriguera. Todos juntos volvieron a ir al despacho de la profesora ahora directora de Hogwarts; uno a uno fue desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes hacia la Madriguera, quedando solo los cuatro amigos.

\- Nos vemos en casa- dijo Ron, mientras sonreía y desaparecía entre las llamas verdes. Hermione fue la siguiente en entrar a la chimenea.- Chicos no tarden.- les dijo a sus amigos mientras ella también desaparecía, solo quedaban Ginny y Harry.

\- ¿Listo para comenzar de nuevo?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry.- Mientras estés conmigo pelirroja, estoy listo para todo.- le respondió el azabache dándole un tierno beso. Ginny ingreso a la chimenea y antes de desaparecer bajo las llamas dijo: -Te amo Harry- y le sonrió a su novio.- También te amo Gin- respondió el chico con una sonrisa y entonces la pelirroja desapareció entre las llamas verdes como los otros. Harry entro a la chimenea y echo un último vistazo al despacho de McGonagall, y recordo que en el colegio había conocido a gente maravillosa como lo eran sus amigos, que había tenido un hogar y una familia por primera vez, donde vivió grandes aventuras y también donde había perdido a mucha gente que quería; pero sobre todo recordó con un sonrisa que en el colegio había conocido al amor de su vida y eso era lo que más agradecida. – A la Madriguera- dijo el azabache antes de desaparecer hacia su nueva vida.

 **Bueno es el último capítulo, es el primer fic que escribo así que no se si les habrá gustado, puede que mas adelante escriba otro :)**

 **La semana pasada se nos fue un gran actor, no lo digo porque solo porque haya si Severus Snape sino porque fue un gran actor en cada uno de sus personaje. RIP Alan Rickman, desde aquí gracias por todos esos maravillosos personajes :')**


	9. Epílogo primera parte

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la batalla, 2 años en donde el mundo mágico vivía en paz y calma aunque siempre había algún mortífago que irrumpía esa paz.

La vida para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían cambiado para bien. El azabache había entrado al cuartel de aurores y era uno de los mejores; Ron estuvo un tiempo en el cuartel de aurores pero salió para ayudar a su hermano George con la tienda de bromas; Hermione entro al Ministerio donde lucho por los derechos de los elfos y de las demás criaturas mágicas. Ginny al terminar Hogwarts ingresó al equipo de Quiddicth de las Arpías de Holyhead donde es una de las mejores cazadoras que existen.

-Ron, Ron- el azabache movía a su mejor amigo para que se despertará. -Déjame dormir Potter- le respondió su pelirrojo amigo.

-Prometiste que me ayudarías - seguía moviendo al pelirrojo.- Si lo dije y si sigues así me arrepentiré de habértelo prometido- le dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Muy bien Weasley tú te lo buscaste -dijo el azabache apuntando con la varita al pelirrojo- Levicorpus- el pelirrojo al instante colgó de un tobillo en el aire.

-POTTER- grito Ron- AHORA SI NO TE AYUDO A PEDIRLE MATRI...-pero su grito quedo interrumpido ya que el azabache lo libero del hechizo y este cayó de cara en su cama.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS- ese grito helo la sangre del azabache y del pelirrojo- PENSABAS PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A GINNY Y NO ME CONTASTE NADA- Harry volteo lentamente mientras Ron trataba de no reírse.

\- Hermione no...- pero la castaña lo silencio- Soy tu amiga y no pensabas decírmelo-comenzó la castaña a reprocharle.- Así que yo no soy tan importante como para enterarme que le pedirás MATRIMONIO- resalto la última palabra- a Ginny.

\- Por favor baja la voz- pidió el azabache- Ginny te puede escuchar.

-Ginny ya se fue- le dijo la castaña- hoy tenía entrenamiento ya que en una semana tiene un partido muy importante contra los Tornados.

\- ¿Y por qué no se despidió?- pregunto el azabache- vino a despedirse pero seguías durmiendo asi que decidió no levantarte- le respondí la castaña mientras entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a Ron y le daba un beso.

-No hagan eso delante de mí - dijo el azabache con una mueca de asco y Ron le hizo un gesto con el dedo- Si no quieres ver te puedes ir- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-Está bien- dijo el azabache bufando, mientras cogía ropa limpia e iba a bañarse, ya fuera del cuarto el azabache escucho que la castaña le decía- Y tendrás que explicarme porque no me pediste ayuda a mí- cerro la puerta y fue directo al baño.

En la habitación Ron y Hermione se quedaron conversando.

-¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí también?- pregunto la castaña algo triste- Yo también soy su amiga.

Ron la abrazo por los hombros.- Cariño, no te pidió ayuda porque tú eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana- la castaña lo miro sin entender- él sabe que tú y ella no tienen secretos y teme que tú le digas - la castaña suspiró ya que lo entendía, una vez había arruinado la sorpresa que Harry le tenía a Ginny por San Valentín pero no lo había hecho de mala simplemente se le escapó.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Hermione a su novio el cual se sorprendió - ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- le pregunto su novia.

-Es tú no sueles darme la razón -sonrió el pelirrojo- y cuando lo haces es maravilloso- la castaña lo beso con mucho amor y el pelirrojo solo se dejó besar por la chica que amaba. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron.

-Te amo- fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo cosa que hizo sonreír a Hermione.- Yo también te amo - le respondió la castaña.

\- Ustedes ya ni respetan la casa de tus padres Ron- dijo burlonamente Harry, quien había entrado sin que la pareja se diera cuenta.

-Claro como tú eres tan "respetuoso" cuando estas con Ginny- dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca. El azabache solo sonrío ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Iré a cambiarme regreso enseguida para ir -decía el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a coger ropa limpia.

Una vez que el pelirrojo salió del cuarto Harry pensó que era mejor disculparse con Hermione por no haberle pedido ayuda.

-Hermione yo...-comenzó el azabache pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

\- No tienes que decir nada- sonrió su amiga- entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste, a fin de cuenta yo arruine una de tus sorpresas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

El azabache sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.- Gracias por todo Hermione- la castaña solo sonrió, sabía que su amigo no solo estaba agradeciendo que lo perdonará por no decirle sobre la propuesta, si no que le estaba agradeciendo por todo.

El pelirrojo entro al cuarto y los tres decidieron que debían ir a Londres muggle por el anillo ya que si se aparecían en el Callejón Diagon, todos se enterarían de sus planes y ya no sería una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente una pelirroja vestida con su uniforme de cazadora y una escoba en sus hombros salía al campo de quidditch a practicar con su equipo. Esa semana debían practicar mucho ya que se jugaban la final del campeonato local contra el equipo de los Tornados.

Al llegar al campo monto en su escoba y salió disparada al cielo, se sentía feliz de sentir el viento en su rostro, aunque nada se comparaba con la felicidad que sentía al estar con Harry. Como toda relación había tenido sus altas y bajas, y aunque a Ginny le molestaba lo lento que podía llegar a ser Harry, no cambiaría a su azabache por nada. Sonriendo comenzó el entrenamiento con sus compañeras de equipo.

Después de dos horas de duro entrenamiento, la capitana Gwenog Jones les dijo que las esperaba en el camerino, como todas sabían era costumbre de Gwenog darles una charla antes de dejarlas ir a su casa; pero lo que la pelirroja no se esperaba era lo que Gwenog tenía para decirles.

\- Chicas- comenzó hablando la capitana- el partido de esta semana es muy importante y es por eso que tenemos que estar concentradas - miro a todas- por eso he decidido que esta semana nos quedaremos en un hotel cerca- su palabras quedaron acalladas por las protestas de todas, pero fue la voz de la pelirroja que se escuchó más que la de nadie.

\- Eso sí que no Gwenog, yo no puedo estar lejos de mi familia- al decir esto sus demás compañeras la quedaron mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No puedes estar lejos de tu familia o de un lindo azabache de ojos verdes?- pregunto Gwenog burlonamente a lo que Ginny se sonrojo para la risa de sus compañeras.- Sé que es una decisión de último minuto, pero ganar el partido significar ganar la liga local, lo que significaría tener unas magníficas vacaciones-sonrió y todas suspiraron resignadas- pueden ir ahora mismo a sus casas y regresar en 30 minutos para dirigirnos al hotel donde nos quedaremos.

La pelirroja se levantó resignada y antes de salir de los vestuarios escucho que le decían.

\- Y pelirroja nada de decirle a Harry que te visite, te necesito concentrada- escucho las risas de sus compañeras y ella sonriendo negó divertida, era costumbre del equipo molestarla con Harry.

Llego a la Madriguera y como no escucho a nadie subió a su cuarto y comenzó a guardar ropa para una semana, salió de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina; vio que su madre entraba con unas bolsas y fue ayudarla.

-Querida ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Molly con el ceño fruncido.- Vaya mamá gracias por el recibimiento-respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento hija- dijo Molly acercando a besar la mejilla de su hija- pero creía que estabas en tu entrenamiento.

-Si estaba, pero vine por un poco de ropa- la pelirroja mayor miro a su hija sin entender- es que Gwenog nos quiere concentradas y esta semana estaré en un hotel junto con las demás chicas- explico la pelirroja.

-Entonces viniste a despedirte- la pelirroja asintió y antes que preguntara por Harry su madre le contesto- Salió temprano con Ron y Hermione, pero no sé a dónde.

Molly si sabía dónde están esos tres, sabia de los planes de Harry ya que el azabache había hablado con ella y Arthur; Molly estaba feliz ya que sabía que esos dos se amaban y solo esperaba que Ron siguiera los pasos de Harry.

La pelirroja suspiro- En la mañana estaba durmiendo y no me despedí- se lamentó la pelirroja- y ahora no está y no podré despedirme- volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno mamá tengo que irme- abrazo a su madre- despídete de mi padre y dile a Harry que lo amo- se separó de su madre y antes de desaparecer le dijo- Espero verlos el viernes en el partido- Molly sonrió- Por supuesto que estaremos ahí, cuídate cariño- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la pelirroja menor sonriendo desapareció.

La pelirroja volvió a aparecer en el campo de quidditch donde sus compañeras también estaban llegando.

-Bueno chicas a seguir entrenando- les dijo Gwenog con una sonrisa ante la queja de las demás integrantes del equipo.

 **Se que me demore en subir el capítulo, no les daré una excusa solo les pido disculpas y espero les guste.**

 **Esta es la primera parte del epílogo y espero subir la siguiente en la noche.**

 **Me gustaría invitarlos a un rol por Whatsapp de Harry Potter, necesitamos personas activas siempre... Si les gustaría unirse me pueden escribir aquí carla.051995**


	10. Epílogo segunda parte

En Londres iban caminando un azabache, un pelirrojo y una castaña buscando una joyería en donde comprar un anillo.

Buscaron en varios lugares diferentes, pero para Harry ningún anillo era suficiente para Ginny.

-Por un demonio Harry, elige cualquiera Ginny te dirá que si así le des un anillo de juguete- dijo exasperado el pelirrojo, después de salir de una quinta tienda.

-Ronald, Harry solo quiere algo especial para tu hermana- lo regañó la castaña.

\- Pero...- la castaña lo calló - Pero nada Ronald, ahora sigue moviéndote si no quieres que te hechice.

El azabache solo reía ante la discusión de sus mejores amigos, novios o no ese par siempre seguirían discutiendo.

-Bueno Harry- la castaña volteo a ver al azabache- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- el azabache ya no sabía a donde ir y estaba pensando ir al Callejón, pero desecho la idea cuando observo al frente una joyería, no era como las otras, esta era pequeña, pero tenía algo que lo atraía. Cruzo al otro lado de la calle seguido por unos confundidos Ron y Hermione.

-Harry- lo detuvo la castaña antes que el azabache entrara- no creo que aquí haya algo- dijo la castaña viendo el lugar con recelo-

-Hermione, hemos caminado toda la mañana- comenzó Ron- si Harry quiere entrar por voluntad propia déjalo -finalizo el pelirrojo entrando al lugar.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos al entrar, el lugar por dentro no se comparaba con su fachada; por dentro el lugar estaba limpio, ordenado y era muy acogedor, el lugar tenía un aura mágica que a los tres amigos sorprendió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de una mujer y cuando voltearon a verla, se dieron cuenta que les sonreía.

-Pu-Pues- tartamudeo el azabache a lo que la mujer sonrió.- ¿Busca un anillo de compromiso?-. El azabache asintió.

-Vengan por aquí - la mujer los guio hasta un estante donde había una variedad de anillos muy bonitos. Ron y Hermione les gusto un anillo en especial y le dijeron al azabache que ese era perfecto, pero para Harry ese anillo era como los otros.

La mujer al ver al azabache lo llamo a parte.

-Joven- le dijo- me podría describir a su novia- pidió la mujer, a lo que Harry sonrió e hizo que Ron rodara los ojos y que Hermione le diera un zape a su novio.

-Pues mi novia es la chica más maravillosa del mundo- comenzó el azabache con una sonrisa boba- es fuerte, decidida, una luchadora- a cada palabra la sonrisa del azabache aumentaba- es cariñosa, tierna, ama a su familia y esa es una razón por la cual la amo, no me imagino un mundo sin ella, una vida sin ella- Hermione sonreía ante las palabras de Harry y el pelirrojo también sonreía aunque a él no le gustaba escuchar lo que Harry veía en su hermana estaba feliz que Harry la amara tanto.- y muy paciente ya que me espero por más de 6 años - finalizo el azabache con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de enamorado.

La mujer sonrió ante las palabras del azabache y entro a su oficina, los tres amigos se miraron entre sí sin entender que pasaba, pero a los minutos salió la mujer con un cofre. Se acercó a los jóvenes en especial a Harry y le dijo.

\- Guardaba esto para una pareja especial- comenzó a decir la mujer- y al ver la sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes al hablar de su novia, creo que este anillo es para ustedes- finalizo la mujer.

Ella abrió el cofre y Harry vio un anillo muy sencillo pero muy hermoso; era de oro blanco muy delicado, tenía un corazón pequeño que dentro tenía una esmeralda muy similar al color de los ojos de Harry.

Harry sonrió al ver el anillo, al igual que Hermione, excepto Ron quien rodo los ojos.

-Pero si es igual a todos los anillos que hemos visto- se quejó- me has hecho recorrer medio Londres muggle para que compres un anill...- no termino su queja ya que Hermione le dio un zape.

-Ronald cierra la boca si no eso te parecerá un cariño- lo amenazo la castaña a lo que el pelirrojo levanto las manos y se quedó callado.

-Me lo llevo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. La mujer sonrió y coloco el anillo en una cajita. Harry pago y antes que saliera de la joyería la mujer le dijo.

-Señor el anillo tiene una propiedad mágica- el azabache volteo a escuchar a la mujer- cuando el anillo sea colocado en la mano de su novia, y si su novia lo ama tanto como usted la ama, este duplicara el corazón y en la esmeralda aparecerá las iniciales de los dos- termino la mujer a lo que Harry sin saber que decir solo asintió abrió la puerta para reunirse con Ron y Hermione que ya habían salido y de nuevo antes de salir la mujer volvió a hablar.

\- Y señor Potter, suerte en pedirle la mano a la señorita Weasley; estoy segura que serán muy felices- al terminar de decir esto la mujer regreso a su despacho dejando a un azabache sorprendido ya que eso significaba que la mujer era una bruja.

Confundido pero feliz salió de la tienda y junto con Ron y Hermione regresaron a la Madriguera.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Molly estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-Mamá/ señora Weasley -saludaron los tres- la señora Weasley los saludo y les dijo que fueran a lavarse las manos para que almorzaran.

-Genial- dijo el azabache- iré a ver a Ginny para que baje- comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando escucho que Molly decía.

-Harry cariño, Ginny no va a volver hasta después del partido del viernes- el azabache se quedó quieto y comenzó a bajar de nuevo las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué mamá?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras Harry regresaba a la cocina.

-Es que su capitana les dijo que las quería concertadas y por eso durante esta semana se quedaran en un hotel- explico Molly mientras les servía el almuerzo.

\- No me dijo nada - suspiro el azabache algo triste de que Ginny no le hubiera dicho que no estaría una semana.

-Harry, Ginny tampoco lo sabía -hablo con ternura Molly- recién hoy Gwenog les informo de esa decisión - finalizo la pelirroja.

-Pero no me espero para que se despidiera- dijo el azabache en un susurro.- Cariño- comenzó Molly de nuevo- Ginny estaba tan apenada como tú de no despedirse, pero me pidió que te dijera que te ama mucho y que espera verte en el partido del viernes- sonrió la pelirroja.

Después de eso los tres comieron y aunque Harry estaba distraído y no participaba de la conversación, Hermione y Ron sabían que era porque no iba a ver a Ginny hasta el viernes y tambien porque sabían que desde que la guerra terminó ellos dos siempre paraban juntos y solo se separaban para dormir o cuando él iba al ministerio y ella a entrenar.

Después del almuerzo y que recogieran los platos, Harry salió y fue al árbol donde pasaba casi todo el día con Ginny. Habían pasado dos horas y Harry seguía ahí jugando con su varita que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su costado.

-Por favor Harry estas actuando como si Ginny no fuera a volver- era Hermione quien se había acercado a hablarle al pelinegro.

-Es que Hermione, no la he visto en todo el día, y ahora tendré que esperar hasta el viernes para ver a mi novia- dijo el azabache triste.

\- Pero solo son unos días, además ayer estuvieron todo el día juntos-seguía diciendo la castaña y antes que el azabache respondiera dijo- así te da más tiempo de ultimar detalles para la pedida de mano- esto hizo sonreír a Harry.

\- Tienes razón, tengo que planearlo bien para que no me diga que no- Harry escucho la risa de Ron quien se había acercado sin ser oído.

-Por Merlín Harry, la enana te diría si aunque se lo pidieras con un anillo hecho de papel- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al otro lado del pelinegro.

-Ron tiene razón Harry, Ginny te ama y te dirá que si ni bien se lo preguntes- sonrió la castaña.- Deberías aprovechar que ahora no está para que visites a Teddy ¿hace cuánto no vas?- le pregunto la castaña.

En los dos años que habían pasado Harry se encargó de Teddy como el buen padrino que era, lo sacaba a pasear, le compraba cosas que necesitaba y le había abierto una cámara en Gringotts para cuándo entrará a Hogwarts. Todos querían al pequeño Teddy en especial Ginny quien lo engreía y siempre que podía lo llevaba al estadio de quidditch.

-Iré a verlo- respondió Harry- no voy desde hace 2 semanas y hoy iba a ir con Ginny- volvió a suspirar y Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Por Dios Harry, Ginny tiene que estar concentrada, es por eso que está en un hotel...- Harry ya no escucho más porque se le ocurrió y comenzó a levantarse.

-Tienes razón Hermione- la castaña sonrió pensando que su amigo había entendido - iré a ver a Ginny con Teddy- la sonrisa de la castaña se fue y la risa de Ron no se hizo esperar.

-Harry no creo...- pero Harry no la escuchaba se despidió de sus amigos y desapareció para aparecerse en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

-Por qué es tan cabezota- dijo la castaña una vez que Harry se había desaparecido a lo que Ron se encogió de hombros.

En la casa de Andrómeda, Harry toco la puerta y espero que le abrieran. Andrómeda abrió la puerta y al ver que era Harry le sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

-Pensé que vendrías con Ginny- a lo que Harry le explicó dónde estaba la pelirroja.- Teddy estaba emocionado por ver a Ginny- sonrió la mujer.

-A veces creo que Teddy quiere más a Ginny que a mí- bufo el azabache.

\- Él los quiere a los dos- dijo Andrómeda antes de ir por el pequeño- iré a traer a Teddy- y así fue al cuarto del pequeño dejando a Harry en la sala.

A los pocos minutos Andrómeda regresaba con un pequeño muy lindo tenía el cabello algo azulado y unos ojos color miel tan parecidos a los de su padre, su sonrisa era igual a la de su madre. Sonrió al ver al pequeño quien cambio el color de su cabello a un negro azabache y el color de sus ojos a unos chocolates.

-Padino- dijo el pequeño y fue corriendo hacia Harry, quien lo cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y ninny?- pregunto Teddy.

-Ginny está entrenando y no vendrá hasta el viernes- le explicó el azabache a lo que Teddy soltó un suspiro.

-Quedia ninny- se lamentó el pequeño.- Teddy cariño Ginny se está preparando para ganar y asi pasar más tiempo contigo- le dijo Andrómeda maternamente.

El pequeño quería ver a Ginny y así que se le ocurrió algo y sabía que su padrino lo llevaría; miro a su padrino y dijo.

-Ninny vamos- Harry miro al pequeño y le sonrió- Ninny vamos- volvió a repetir y Harry volvió a sonreír ya que el pequeño pensaba igual que él.

-Cariño, Ginny no necesita distracciones ¿Verdad Harry?- Andrómeda se dirigió a Harry pero al ver la sonrisa del chico supo que él pensaba igual que su ahijado- Son iguales, si van a ir que sea solo por unos minutos- se rindió la mujer y luego se dirigió al azabache- Harry recuerda que Ginny tiene que estar concentrada porque es un partido muy importante.

Harry solo asintió sonriendo y luego miro a Teddy.

\- Vamos a ver a Ginny- a lo que el pequeño aplaudió y apuro a su padrino.

Harry se despidió de Andrómeda y ya fuera de la casa se desapareció junto con Teddy.

-Suficiente por hoy- escucho la pelirroja que gritaba Gwenog; descendió despacio hasta que toco el piso y bajo de la escoba con delicadeza.

-Fue un gran entrenamiento pero muy agotador- le dijo una de sus compañeras a la pelirroja.

-Gwenog nos matará con sus entrenamientos antes de partido- dijo Ginny riendo junto con su compañera.

Las dos se dirigían a los vestuarios pero antes de llegar, Ginny vio a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Vio correr al pequeño y lo cargo antes que se tropezará.

-Ninny- grito el pequeño lleno de alegría y saltando a los brazos de la pelirroja y cambiando el color de su cabello a un negro rojizo.-Cariño- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Teddy y llenándolo de besos.

\- Si sigues besando a Teddy me pondré celoso- dijo Harry quien se había acercado con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que amaba ver a Ginny con Teddy en sus brazos.

\- Pues- dijo su novia mirando a Teddy- él no se demoró seis años en descubrir que me quería- bromeó la pelirroja a lo que el azabache sonrió más y se acercó a besarla.

-No hagan eso que tienen a un niño delante de ustedes- grito una de las compañeras de Ginny haciendo que la pareja se sonrojará y que Teddy se riera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-Pues quería ver a mi novia y Teddy quería ver a su madrina- le respondió el azabache.- Además no puedo aceptar que mi novia no se haya despedido de mí, sabiendo que no me vería una semana- dijo el azabache con un puchero.

Ginny río divertida y miro a Teddy.

-A veces no sé cuál de los dos es el niño- Teddy miro sin comprender y Harry fingió estar ofendido.- Eso demuestra lo mucho que mi novia me ama- se cruzó de brazos el azabache.

Ginny sonrió amaba cuando Harry se ponía como un niño chiquito.

\- Y esta novia ama mucho a su azabache lento y lamenta no haber podido despedirse, pero Gwenog solo nos dio media hora para recoger nuestras cosas y cuando fui a la casa tu no estabas, verdad cariño ¿Dónde estabas?- termino preguntando la pelirroja.

-Así que la culpable de que no vea a mi novia hasta el viernes es Gwenog- dijo el pelinegro- tengo algunas cosas que decirle- finalizo.

\- Así que tienes cosas que decirme- dijo una voz a las espaldas del azabache- A ver señor Potter que son esas cosas- le dijo Gwenog

\- Y-y-yo- comenzó a tartamudear el azabache mientras Ginny y Gwenog se aguantaban la risa- que- quería- eso fue todo lo que las dos soportaron y comenzaron a carcajearse.

\- Tranquilo Harry, sé que no puedes estar lejos de Ginny por mucho tiempo- sonrió a la pareja y se acercó al pequeño Teddy- y también sé que este pequeño no puede estar lejos de su madrina- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo cargo- Vamos pequeño hay algunas chicas que quieren conocerte- dijo Gwenog sonriendo- y también así le dejamos un par de minutos a los tortolos que tienes de padrinos- Teddy sonrió ante la carcajada de Gwenog y Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron un poco.

Cuando Gwenog ya estuvo lejos les grito.- Harry solo tienes unos minutos para que estes con la pelirroja luego no quiero verte hasta el viernes- así entro a los camerinos con el pequeño Teddy.

Una vez ya solos Harry se acercó y abrazo a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny también lo abrazo, habían pasado solo unas horas desde ayer en la noche y ya extrañaba a su novio.

-Te amo- dijo Harry y Ginny sonrió más, Harry no era muy expresivo es por eso que cada vez él le decía te amo ella se sentía única.

Harry sabía que a él le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos pero con la pelirroja que tenía en sus brazos era fácil, sentía que tenía que decirle cuanto la amaba todos los días.

Ginny levanto la mirada y beso a Harry con todo el amor que sentía por el azabache, Harry solo atino a acercarla más a su cuerpo y devolverle el beso de la misma manera. Harry amaba los besos de Ginny y admitía que se había vuelto adicto a sus besos. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron y Harry junto su frente con la de ella sin soltarla.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo Ginny y la sonrisa de Harry se ensancho más y volvió a besar a la pelirroja.

-Parece que hoy quieres más besarme que conversar- dijo la pelirroja cuando se separaron, Harry solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y la guio a una banca que había cerca.

-No te veré hasta el viernes- comenzó Harry- será una tortura no besarte- le dio un beso caso- además señorita no puedo creer que te hayas ido sin despedirte de mí - se cruzó de brazos y dejo de ver a la pelirroja.

Ginny sabía que Harry estaba jugando pero también sabía que tenía razón por no despedirse personalmente, así que sin importarle que los vean se sentó encima de Harry, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y lo beso con mucha pasión, Harry solo atino a envolver sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirroja y devolverle el beso de la misma manera. Estaban en su mundo y no escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

-Ejem Ejem Ejem- carraspearon y Harry y Ginny se separaron rápido y vieron que era Gwenog con Teddy a quien le estaba cubriendo los ojos, los dos se sonrojaron ante la mirada burlona de la capitana.

\- Oh Teddy lo que tienes que aguantar con estos padrinos- se lamentó Gwenog ante el sonrojo de la pareja.- Se acabó el tiempo chicos, Ginny tienes que regresar y tú Potter- señalo al pelinegro- es mejor que ya te vayas y no quiero verte hasta el viernes- le entrego a Teddy pero el pequeño quiso ir donde Ginny quien lo cargo y lo lleno de besos.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso casto, cargo a Teddy de los brazos de la pelirroja, pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba; el pequeño estiro los bracitos hacia la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar.

\- Ma-ma- mamá - dijo el pequeño, esto dejo sorprendidos a Harry y a Gwenog. Ginny volvió a cargar a Teddy abrazándolo con fuerza y llenándolo de más besos. Que Teddy le dijera mamá hizo que se emocionará y que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a brotarle pero de felicidad aunque ella tenía claro que jamás ocuparía el lugar de Tonks. Harry sonrió al ver que Ginny no le molestaba que Teddy le dijera asi y se acercó a las personas más importantes de su vida y los abrazo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gwenog al ver la escena sonrió y se limpió unas lágrimas, ella sabía de todo lo que habían pasado ya que Harry le contó algunas cosas solo para que lo dejara ir de gira con ellas, y sabía que ellos merecían ser felices.

-Chicos ya es hora que se vayan- les dijo Gwenog a Harry y Teddy- y Ginny a los vestuarios- se dirigió a la pelirroja- espero verlos el viernes se despidió de Harry y Teddy y dejo a los tres unos minutos.

\- Tenemos que irnos- dijo el azabache aun abrazando a Teddy y a Ginny, la pelirroja le devolvió a Teddy pero el pequeño no quería ir con su padrino así que Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y Teddy se quedó tranquilo.

-Parece que no soy el único que le gustan tus besos - sonrió Harry al pequeño y Ginny solo sonrió negando divertida. Luego se acercó a Harry y lo beso con amor pero no tan apasionado porque Teddy estaba presente.

-Te amo y te extrañaré estos días - le dijo la pelirroja y Harry le dio un pequeño beso.

-Te veo el viernes- y con un último beso desapareció junto con Teddy.

Ginny se quedó mirando unos minutos el lugar donde su azabache y su pequeño hijo, ama a Teddy y lo consideraba así, como un hijo; luego regreso a los vestuarios donde sabía que Gwenog se burlaría de ella por la posición en la que la encontró con Harry y la pelirroja no se equivocó.

 **Segunda parte del epílogo espero les guste :)**


	11. Epílogo tercera parte

Los días pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el jueves llego. Harry no les había contado a Ron y Hermione que Teddy había llamado mamá a Ginny pues quería que eso fuera solo cosa de él y su pelirroja.

En los días que pasaron Harry intento volver a ir a ver a Ginny pero entre Molly, Hermione y Andrómeda se lo impidieron lo que frustraba al azabache.

-Anímate Harry ya mañana veras a la enana- lo animo su pelirrojo amigo- mañana sabrás también si acepta o no casarse contigo- esto puso más nervioso al azabache ya que el gran día se acercaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió a bañarse, ya sabía cómo le pediría matrimonio y esperaba que Ginny no lo golpeará por hacerlo tan público, salió de la ducha ya cambiado y se reunió con sus amigos en la cocina a desayunar. Ahí hablaron un poco sobre las posibilidades que tenían las Arpías de ganar y todos coincidían que el equipo de Ginny le patearía el trasero al equipo contrario.

El día paso muy rápido y en un parpadeo ya estaban de noche. Todos los Weasley estaban planeando el cómo iban a ir al estadio, pero Harry estaba pensando cual eran las posibilidades de que Ginny le dijera no o cuales eran sus posibilidades que le dijera sí. Si le decía que no ¿qué pasaría con su relación? ¿Ginny lo dejaría? negó ante eso último, pues sabía que la pelirroja lo ama y no le dejaría y si Ginny le decía no, él no se rendiría hasta que la pelirroja aceptara ser su esposa.

Sintió que lo movían y regreso a la conversación que tenían en la Madriguera.

-Parece que no ver a Ginny dejo más bobo a Harry- dijo George quien después recibió un zape por parte de Angelina- GEORGE- le grito la morena a lo que el pelirrojo solo levanto las manos en señal de paz.

Molly al ver que ya era tarde mando a todos a dormir. El azabache fue al cuarto que compartía con el pelirrojo y se acostó quedando dormido de inmediato, puesto que el día de mañana sería un día muy importante.

Harry se levantó temprano al día siguiente ya que por los nervios no podía dormir, bajo a la cocina en pijama y se encontró con los señores Weasley.

-Harry cariño muy buenos días- lo saludo Molly con una sonrisa.

-Muy buen día Harry- lo saludo Arthur también con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Harry devolvió a los dos.

-Supongo que el motivo de que hayas madrugado son los nervios- le dijo el señor Weasley- pues deberías estarlo- dijo serio. Eso puso más nervioso a Harry, ¿qué quería decir el señor Weasley con eso?

-Arthur, no asustes a Harry- regaño Molly a su marido.- Harry no le hagas caso, no tienes por qué estar nervioso Ginny te ama y te dirá que si- le sonrió la señora Weasley al azabache.

Harry un poco más tranquilo termino de desayunar y salió al jardín ahí se sentó en un árbol y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Harry, Harry- escucho la voz de Hermione, abrió los ojos y vio que se acercaba junto con Ron. Harry les sonrió a sus amigos quienes se sentaron a su costado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el pelirrojo algo preocupado y Harry solo lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues estaba descansando un rato Ron- contesto el azabache.

-Descansando- se asombró el pelirrojo- Harry falta una hora para el partido de Ginny y ¿tú estás descansando?- le dijo su amigo haciendo que el azabache palideciera y se levantara de golpe y corriera a la Madriguera.

Hermione sabía que para el partido faltaban cuatro horas y solo negó divertida.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le pregunto a su novio, el cual le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Le pedirá matrimonio a mi hermana- fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo. La castaña lo abrazo y le dio un beso largo.- Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que Harry pa Ginny ¿cierto?- le dijo Hermione al separarse del pelirrojo- Harry ama a tu hermana con locura y Ginny ama de igual manera a Harry, los dos serán muy felices juntos Ron- finalizo la castaña acariciando la mejilla de su novio el cual solo sonrió.

\- Lo se amor y me alegro que sea Harry quien la haga feliz- la castaña sonrió- pero eso no quita que se aprovechará de Ginny.

-RONALD- grito la castaña dándole un zape al pelirrojo- en todo caso será Ginny quien se aproveche de Harry- sonrió la castaña y el pelirrojo rió abrazándola más.

-RONALD WEASLEY- escucharon el grito del azabache y comenzaron a reír porque Harry ya se había dado cuenta que Ron le había mentido.

-Ruega que Harry no te deje sin novio- le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te mande a San Mungo- le sonrió Hermione y juntos se dirigieron a la madriguera.

En el estadio de quidditch el equipo de la Arpías estaba terminando el último entrenamiento antes del partido.

-Chicas, hoy es el gran día- comenzó Gwenog- y necesito que cada una está concentrada y de lo mejor de sí - finalizo la capitana y se dirigió a las duchas.

-Pese que nos daría un sermón- dijo la pelirrojo con frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno pelirroja, ella siempre se guarda sus sermones para el partido- le sonrió una de las cazadoras para luego dirigirse a las duchas.

Ginny también se dirigió a una de las duchas y se metió, esa semana había sido en especial muy larga, no había visto a sus padres, hermanos, no había podido hablar con Hermione o con Luna; pero a quienes extrañaba más sin dudas era a Harry y a Teddy. No verlos una semana era como una tortura para la pelirroja, pero estaba feliz de que por fin el día de hoy los vería a todos y que volvería a besar a su azabache.

Termino de bañarse, se vistió y junto con sus compañeras se dirigieron al hotel a descansar un rato. Faltaban 3 horas para el partido y todas estaban emocionadas y algo nerviosas, así que decidieron conversar de cualquier cosa para distraerse.

-Ginny, nosotras- dijo una de sus compañeras señalando al resto- siempre nos hemos preguntado cómo conociste al gran Harry Potter- finalizo su compañera ante la risa de sus compañeras y la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

\- A Harry lo conocí en la estación de King's Cross, yo estaba con mis hermanos y mi madre acompañándolos ya que como yo soy un año menor que él no podía ir a Hogwarts- comenzó a contar la pelirroja- él se acercó a mi madre porque no sabía cómo cruzar al andén, cuando lo vi fueron sus ojos los que me dejaron hipnotizada no sabía quién era ya que yo me imaginaba a Harry Potter algo arrogante- sonrió ante lo dicho- pero resulto diferente, resulto ser todo un caballero, educado y humilde.

-Y ¿Cómo te enteraste que era Harry Potter?- preguntaron casi todas.

-Pues fue por los gemelos- bajo la mirada ya que extrañaba mucho a su hermano Fred- ellos fueron quienes le dijeron a mi madre y a mí que al niño que mi madre ayudo era el chico de mis sueños- rió un poco- y me puse como loca queriendo subir al tren para saludarlo- volvió a reír junto con sus compañeras.

\- Se conocen desde pequeños- dijo asombrada una de sus compañeras.

-Si desde pequeños, pero él siempre me veía como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo- suspiró la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo se dio cuenta qué te amaba?- volvieron a preguntar.

-Bueno fue en el sexto año de él y el quinto año mío, aunque Hermione me dice que el comenzó a sentir algo por mí a finales de su quinto año- sonrió eso jamás se lo pregunto y sería algo que haría cuando lo viera- yo estaba con Dean Thomas un compañero de Harry y justo nos estábamos besando en un pasillo desierto y llego Ron con Harry y nos vieron- Ginny se sonrojo un poco y sus compañeras se rieron- Harry me dijo que desde ese momento comenzó una batalla interna ya que no sabía si lo que sentía por mí era algo fraternal u otra cosa.

-Sabemos que no fue algo fraternal- escucharon la voz de su capitana- y ¿cómo descifro que no era un sentimiento fraternal?

-Cuando quiso convertir a Dean en jalea ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta- sonrió la pelirroja- yo ya me había dado cuenta que él me veía diferente, pero trataba de no hacerme ilusiones aunque Hermione y Luna no ayudaban mucho- volvió a sonreír- fue en un entrenamiento donde me di cuenta que él no dejaba de mirarme y trataba de disimularlo, me quería acercar a él pero siempre lo veía con mi hermano, así que deje de intentarlo y decidí a esperar que el tomara la iniciativa- suspiró.

\- ¿Y el momento en el que se te declaró? ¿Cómo fue?- preguntaron sus compañeras emocionadas.

-Fue después de un partido de quidditch, era la final y jugábamos contra Ravenclaw, la casa de la ex novia de Harry que era la buscadora. Harry no podía jugar por estar castigado y me dejo a mí de buscadora, así que ya se imaginan que yo no iba a dejar que esa me ganara.

-Te refieres a Chang ¿cierto?- la pelirroja asintió- leí en el periódico lo que le paso en una entrevista, pero algo me dice que tú fuiste la responsable- Ginny solo sonrió inocentemente. Sus compañeras negaron divertidas y le pidieron que continúe.

\- Salimos al campo animados y decididos a ganar por el capitán, no quiero sonar arrogante pero el partido estuvo fácil, ganamos por mucho y fui yo la que atrapó la snich antes que Chang- sonrió orgullosa- por supuesto que Chang hizo su berrinche y me dijo que era en lo único que podía ganarle ya que Harry nunca sería para mí. Por Merlín que casi le lanzo un imperdonable pero Hermione lo evitó - suspiro resignada ante la risa de sus compañeras.- Toda el equipo fuimos a nuestra sala común a celebrar y a esperar a Harry para darle la buena noticia, pero los minutos pasaban y Harry no llegaba, yo estaba con mi hermano y Hermione conversando y en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro al voltear vi que era Dean que quería hablar conmigo en otra parte, pero le dije que no tenía tiempo y regrese mi atención a mi hermano y Hermione de nuevo. Dean se fue y a los pocos minutos escuchamos que en la sala común todos gritaban, los tres volteamos a ver qué pasaba y era Harry quien entraba y mi hermano como siempre no se aguantó y comenzó a gritar que habíamos ganado, no sé qué fue lo que me paso pero cuando me di cuenta corría hacia él y lo abrace por el cuello- la pelirroja ama ese recuerdo porque ahí comenzó toda su historia- pero fue él quien me sorprendió al besarme- todas sus compañeras sonrieron y algunas suspiraron- no saben la emoción que sentí, el chico de mis sueños me estaba besando al separarnos escuche un vaso romperse y lo mire a él y me di cuenta que miraba a mi hermano luego sonrió y fuimos a los jardines donde me confeso que se había enamorado de mí y me pidió ser su novia- finalizo con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal.

-Así que su amor comenzó después de una victoria- sonrió Gwenog- y desde ahí no respetan ni a su ahijado- esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Ginny solo se sonrojó.- Bueno chicas faltan 2 horas para el partido es momento que descansen un rato, regreso en una hora- y sin más salió del cuarto dejando a las chicas para que descansen.

En la madriguera, todos estaban alistándose para ir al partido, solo faltaba una hora y Harry era el más nervioso. Estaba con Teddy junto con Ron y Hermione ultimando detalles para la pedida.

-Por favor Harry, la besaste en frente de toda la casa Gryffindor, esto no es diferente- dijo el pelirrojo. Hermione sólo todo los ojos ante el tacto de su novio.

-Ya te quiero verte cuando le pidas matrimonio a Hermione- contraatacó el azabache haciendo sonrojar a la pareja y ganándose un zape de Hermione y la risa de Teddy.

Escucharon que Molly los llamaba así que saliendo del cuarto del pelirrojo y se reunieron con el resto de la familia.

Uno por uno fueron entrando a la chimenea ya que habían decidido ir por la red Flu, al último solo quedaron Teddy y Harry.

-Listo pequeño hoy será un día muy importante- sonrió el azabache y Teddy también lo hizo y juntos entraron a la chimenea y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron y se reunieron con el resto de los Weasley. Faltaba media hora para el partido y decidieron ir al estrado reservado para ellos.

Harry estaba nervioso y se alborotaba el cabello a cada rato, todos lo miraban y no entendían el porqué de su nerviosismo excepto los señores Weasley, Andrómeda, Ron y Hermione.

-Tranquilo o te petrifico hasta que el partido acabe- lo amenazo Hermione con su varita a lo que el azabache trago en seco.- No te atreverías - le dijo el azabache.- No me retes Potter- volvió a levantar la varita la castaña.

Harry volvió a tragar en seco y cargando a Teddy se fue hacia otro lado.

-Algo me dice que todo lo hará mal- dijo Ron en un susurro.- Te escuche Weasley- dijo el azabache fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.- Esta bien no dije nada- levanto las manos en señal de tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos Gwenog le daba una última charla a su equipo.

-Muy bien hoy es un día de suma importancia- comenzó la capitana- hoy quiero que salgamos allí y demos lo mejor de nosotras, demostrémosles que somos las mejores y les patearemos el trasero a los tornados- todas sonrieron- y los más importante quiero que se diviertan y como les dije en un comienzo demuestren de que están hechas- finalizo la capitana y todas las chicas aplaudieron.

-ARPÍAS A GANAR- fue el grito de todas antes de montar en sus escobas y salir hacia el campo.

-Y ahí sale el equipo de las Arpías- se escuchó la voz del comentarista en todo el estadio y la ovación no se hizo esperar. El comentarista fue nombrando una a una a las integrantes del equipo y al nombrar a la pelirroja fue Harry quien aplaudió más que todos.

-El partido dará inicio en algunos momentos- dijo el comentarista mientras los equipos se acomodaban y los capitanes se daban la mano, el árbitro soltó las pelotas y dio un silbatazo dando inicio al partido.

-Y la quaffle en posesión de las Arpias- dijo el comentarista- Ginny Weasley esquiva la bludger y se acerca peligrosamente a la portería de los Tornados y anota- la multitud comenzó a alocarse y en el estrado reservado para la familia de Ginny, Harry no dejaba de alentar a su pelirroja. En el segundo tanto que hizo la pelirroja se acercó dónde estaba toda su familia y le dedico el tanto a Harry y a Teddy; Harry inflo el pecho de orgullo y le dijo te amo sin sonido, pero la pelirroja descifro lo que le decía y también le dijo te amo.

-Y las Arpías le han sacado 200 puntos de ventaja a los Tornado- comenzó el comentarista pero de pronto se escuchó en las gradas un gran revuelto.- Vaya parece que los buscadores de ambos equipos ha visto la snich- grito de la emoción el comentarista.

-Harry es hora que ya vayas- le dijo la castaña a su amigo quien estaba viendo quien atrapaba la snich- Harry volvió a decirle la castaña- anda de una vez- el azabache le dejo a Teddy y salió corriendo hacia el campo, mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho que las Arpías habían ganado el campeonato local, lo que le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y más confiado llego al campo.

Ginny voló hacia las gradas a saludar de nuevo a su familia y vio que Harry no estaba y miro a Hermione como preguntándole donde estaba, ella solo se encogió de hombros y Ginny regreso con el equipo.

Todas la felicitaban y la abrazaban; todo el equipo fue volando hacia el ministro quien les entregaría la copa pero de un momento a otro todas las luces en el estadio se apagaron quedando todo a oscura y que la gente se preguntara que está pasando.

En eso en el cielo aparecieron unas palabras ¿JUEGAS CONMIGO?, todos se asombraron por las palabras, pero cierta pelirroja sabía que eso lo había hecho su azabache, así que sacando su varita apunto al cielo y aparecieron las siguientes palabras POR SUPUESTO. Después de la respuesta de la pelirroja la luz volvió a todo el estadio.

Ginny observo el campo y ahí estaba Harry con el uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor y con su saeta de fuego, sonrió al ver a Harry subir a su escoba y llegar a su altura.

-Esto es muy fácil- dijo el azabache- gana quien atrape primero la snich- mostro la snich y la soltó, Ginny sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novio y comenzó a buscarla. Todos en el estadio estaban atónitos a lo que pasaba, ya que no sabían que hacia Harry Potter jugando con su novia delante de miles de persona.

Harry paso a Ginny y le grito.- Vamos Weasley tienes que ser más rápida si quieres atrapar la snich antes que yo- Harry desapareció de su vista y Ginny siguió buscando la snich.

En pocos minutos la vio cerca del estrado donde estaba su familia y voló a toda velocidad esperando que Harry no la hubiera visto; solo faltaba un poco para atraparla entonces Ginny se dio cuenta que la snich no se movía la atrapo y la alzo en el aire. –En tu cara Potter- fue el grito de la pelirroja pero el azabache ya no estaba, entonces la snich en sus manos se comenzó a abrir y Ginny se quedó sin palabras y el estadio volvió a quedar a oscuras.

Ginny miro a todos lados y entonces una luz se encendió y ahí estaba Harry, seguía con el uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor y se acercaba al centro del campo, la pelirroja seguía con la snich abierta en su mano de la cual sobresalía un anillo, descendió hasta quedar en frente de Harry quien sonriendo le quito la snich con el anillo y se arrodillo.

-¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?- pregunto Bill Weasley desde el estrado recibiendo un zape de su esposa.- Cállate Bill- lo silencio la rubia.

-Sé que esto es algo que no acostumbro hacer- comenzó el azabache a lo que la pelirroja asintió- pero quiero que todo el mundo sea testigo de esto- se revolvió el cabello algo nervioso- quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo.

La pelirroja lo iba a interrumpir pero el azabache movió la cabeza para que no dijera nada y Ginny así lo hizo.

-Ginny sé que me demore seis años en darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, y sé que en un principio no sabía diferenciar si era un sentimiento fraternal o no- sonrió el azabache- me llevo tiempo en descifrarlo, pero lo hice y desde ese día que te bese en la sala común de Gryffindor supe que eras la mujer de mi vida- Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Harry solo sonreía- desde ese momento tú te volviste parte de mí, luchaste junto conmigo y me volviste a esperar mientras yo trataba de buscar una manera de destruir a Voldemort, para poder regresar contigo, para regresar a tu lado- Harry comenzó a derramar lágrimas pensando que en esa guerra casi no regresa con la mujer de su vida.- Perdiste a amigos y a un hermano que todos extrañamos, pero aun así con todo eso me volviste a aceptar en tu vida y desde entonces me has hecho el hombre más feliz.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio escuchando a Harry, seguían a oscuras y solo una luz alumbraba a la pelirroja y al azabache.

Los Weasley's estaban observando todo con una sonrisa y Molly lloraba siendo abrazada por Arthur quien tenía unas lágrimas al ver ese momento tan importante para su hija y para Harry.

-Ginny Weasley, mi bella pelirroja, la chica más fuerte, decidida, valiente, arriesgada, toda una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, la chica que espero paciente a que este ciego dejara de serlo, la única chica que hace que mi corazón se detenga y se acelere con un beso, la que es amorosa y tierna y también la que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios- se escucharon unas risas y un HARRY de parte de la pelirroja- pero aun así haces que todo lo que hago valga la pena- la pellirroja ya lloraba sin importarle el resto.- Una vez después de la batalla te dije que algún día cambiarias de apellido y es por eso que esta noche, el día de tu victoria como lo fue en tu quinto año estoy ante ti arrodillado y con este anillo para pedirte algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo, prácticamente desde que termino la batalla-sonrió el azabache y la pelirroja rio.

-¿Cómo que desde que termino la batalla?- los hermanos Weasley fruncieron el ceño y sus respectivas parejas les dieron un zape.- Compórtense- les dijeron a la vez.

-Ginny ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto el azabache y todos en el estadio dejaron de respirar, la pelirroja lo miro sonriente pero decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Pues no se Harry, quizás me demore seis años en darte mi respuesta-le contesto la pelirroja, haciendo que la sonrisa de Harry se borrara y que todos en el estadio siguieran conteniendo la respiración.

-Gin…- pero el azabache no termino de hablar ya que la pelirroja se lanzó encima de él y lo beso con todo el amor que pudo, diciendo en ese beso que claro que lo aceptaba para toda su vida.

-Claro que si quiero casarme contigo Harry- respondió la pelirroja al separarse del azabache, Harry sonrió y retiro el anillo de la snich colocándoselo en el dedo a la pelirroja, el cual al momento de tocar la piel de la pelirroja multiplico el corazón y en las esmeraldas aparecieron las iniciales de los dos. Harry sonrió ya que la señora que le vendió el anillo tenía razón, los dos eran el uno para el otro.

Se volvieron a besar y el estadio recupero la luz y vieron que todos aplaudían a los nuevos prometidos quienes seguían besándose sin importarles que estuvieran rodeados.

-Parece que tu tradición será besarme delante de muchas personas y después de una victoria-le dijo feliz la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Pelirroja, a partir de ahora será una tradición hacerlo- dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente- Te amo más que a mi vida- le susurro el azabache.

-Y yo te amo de la misma forma- le respondió la pelirroja. Se separaron y Harry le cogió la mano y salieron juntos del campo de quidditch, bajo los aplausos de todos los espectadores.

 **Es la penúltima parte del epílogo, el siguiente es la ultima parte y el final de esta historia :)...**


	12. Epílogo última parte

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- había preguntado el azabache y miraba a la pelirroja esperando la respuesta_

 _Pero sucedió algo que no se había imaginado, Ginny se rió a carcajadas._

 _-¿Casarme contigo?- dijo la pelirroja y volvió a reírse- jamás Potter, jamás me casaría con alguien que no amo- se carcajeó la pelirroja más fuerte seguida de todo el estadio._

 _Harry estaba petrificado, Ginny no lo amaba y ahora era el hazme reír del mundo mágico._

Escuchó la voz de Ron a lo lejos que lo llamaba, pero él seguía sin moverse y mirando a Ginny reírse.

HARRY volvió a escuchar y entonces sintió un almohadazo en la cara. Esperen ¿un almohadazo?, luego sintió que lo movían de los hombros y entonces abrió los ojos y observo la cara pecosa de su amigo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres llegar puntual a tú boda es mejor que te levantes de una vez- le dijo Ron; y Harry suspiro aliviado ya que se dio cuenta que lo anterior había sido una pesadilla. Luego se dió cuenta de las palabras de su amigo y se levantó tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama.

Ron rió y salió del cuarto dejando al azabache solo. Harry se miró al espejo y sonrió de oreja a oreja ese día se casaría con la mujer de su vida, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que le había pedido matrimonio y ése día al fin uniría su vida con la de Ginny, esa idea lo hizo sonreír más y con esa sonrisa salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar.

-Ginny- en sueños la pelirroja escuchó un susurro que la llamaba- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny- volvió a escuchar la pelirroja pero esta vez con un leve movimiento, se removió un poco y comenzó a abrí los ojos despacio y vio a Hermione quien le sonreía.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se volvía a acomodar para que vuelva a dormir.

Hermione se quedó mirando incrédulamente a su amiga, ¿cómo era posible que estando a horas de casarse y ella prefiera seguir durmiendo?.

Se acercó a su amiga y le quito las sabanas de encima.

\- Pero qué demonios te sucede Hermione, déjame dormir- gruño la pelirroja.

-Te dejaría dormir- comenzó la castaña pacientemente- SI NO ESTUVIERAS A HORAS DE CASARTE- finalizó gritando, esto hizo que la pelirroja del susto se cayera de la cama.

Hermione se rió y la pelirroja desde el piso la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero eso no te da dere...- iba diciendo la pelirroja hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho la castaña y se levantó rápido del piso.

\- Hoy me caso- dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro- HOY ME CASO CON HARRY- sonrió más y se abalanzó a abrazar a su castaña amiga quien sonreía al ver tan feliz a la pelirroja.

-Si hoy te casas, pero si no quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda es mejor que te cambies y bajes a desayunar de una vez- dijo la castaña y salió del cuarto de Ginny para que se cambiará y bajará a desayunar.

La pelirroja seguía sonriendo y cuando se vio al espejo, noto que en sus ojos había un brillo especial, brillo que tenían desde que Harry le pidió matrimonio; pero el día de hoy ese brillo era mucho más.

Mientras se cambiaba recordó lo que paso después de que salieran del campo tomados de la mano.

 _Flashback_

 _Salían del campo tomados de la mano y cerca de los camerinos Ginny se detuvo, Harry la miro con una sonrisa más radiante que nunca; la pelirroja se colgó de su cuello y el azabache la cogió de la cintura, se miraron a los ojos y cada uno reflejaba al otro en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, acortaron la distancia y se besaron. Cada beso para ellos era especial, sin embargo, el beso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento era como el primer beso que se dieron, sentían esa euforia y alegría, se sentían más vivos que nunca._

 _-Te amo con locura- fue lo primero que dijeron al separarse y se sonrieron, de repente escucharon aplausos y sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que varios reporteros les estaban tomando fotos y se sonrojaron._

 _-Señor Potter ¿Cómo así decidió dar este gran paso? ¿Está seguro de esta decisión? ¿Señorita Weasley es verdad que acepto casarse solo porque es el elegido? ¿Esta decisión se debe a que la señorita Weasley está embarazada?- las preguntas seguían y Harry y Ginny escuchaban cada pregunta con incredulidad._

 _Ginny le cogió la mano y Harry supo que su novia ahora prometida estaba pensando lo mismo que él; y así desaparecieron y aparecieron en la Madriguera y empezaron a reír para luego besarse; el beso hubiera subido de tono pero entonces escucharon un carraspeo y se separaron; al darse vuelta observaron que todos los hermanos Weasley estaban mirando al azabache como si quisieran matarlo, excepto Ron que estaba con Hermione y solo le sonreía._

 _-Así que Potter ¿le pides matrimonio a nuestra hermanita y encima lo haces si pedirnos permiso?- comenzó Bill_

 _-Y ahora nos enteramos que querías casarte con ella al día siguiente de la batalla- le siguió Charlie_

 _-Y eso...- pero lo que George iba a decir se quedó incompleto ya que un mocomurciélago por parte de Ginny lo calló. El mismo destino corrió Charlie y Bill._

 _-Escuchen algo trio de brutos-la pelirroja les tenia apuntados con la varita- Harry no tenía por qué pedirle permiso a ustedes y a nadie- se escuchó un carraspeo por parte de sus padres- bueno a mamá y a papá si, pero después a nadie más- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey y los señores Weasley solo se reían de la escena._

 _Harry se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura dándole un beso en la cabeza._

 _-Tranquila Ginn, ellos sol...- pero lo que el azabache quiso decir fue interrumpido cuando Ginny lo beso con mucha pasión delante de sus hermanos a lo que Harry respondió gustosamente._

 _-Te amo- le dijo la pelirroja al separarse.-Te amo con locura._

 _Harry solo sonrió y fue esta vez él quien la beso con todo el amor que sentía por esa pelirroja sin importarle que sus hermanos estuvieran protestando._

 _Se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin importarles que la señora Weasley estuviera regañando a George._

 _Fin del flashback_

Hermione al llegar a la cocina vio que Harry estaba desayunando con Ron, se acercó saludo a la señora Weasley, para luego saludar a Harry con unos buenos días y a Ron con un beso en los labios.

-No hagan eso mientras desayuno- dijo Harry con una mueca rara en su rostro ganándose un zape en la cabeza.

-Te hechizaría pero Ginny no perdonaría que por mi culpa su novio no llegue a la boda- le respondió la castaña sentándose a un costado de Ron.

-¿Ya se despertó Ginny?- pregunto el azabache.- Si ya se despertó y está por bajar a desayunar- respondió tranquilamente la castaña para luego ponerse de pie.

-HARRY- grito- tú no deberías estar aquí cuando Ginny baje- dijo preocupada.

-¿Por qué Harry no debe estar aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras mordía otra tostada.

-Porque es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda- respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -Así que Potter- apunto a Harry con su dedo- es mejor que subas al cuarto de Ron y no salgas hasta que la ceremonia este por empezar.

-Por favor Hermione- comenzó el azabache- esas son tonterías- Harry miro burlonamente a la castaña- no puedo creer que la mente más brillante de nuestra generación crea en esas cosas- finalizó comenzando a reírse seguido de Ron.

Hermione se estaba empezando a molestar y saco su varita al instante los dos chicos dejaron de reír.

-Escúchame bien Potter, es mejor qué subas de una vez si no quieres llegar a la boda con tentáculos-finalizó la castaña.

-S-S-Si- tartamudeo Harry ya que su amiga con varita daba miedo y se levantó rápidamente, salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Hermione para que su amigo no fuera a ver a su pelirroja amiga.

Ginny ya se había cambiado y estaba por salir cuando escucho hablar a Hermione.

-Y más te vale no salir del cuarto hasta que la ceremonia comience, ¿Me entendiste?- escucho la pelirroja que su amiga decía.

-Si Hermione, entendí- escucho la voz de Harry que le respondía resignado. Estuvo dispuesta a salir de su habitación cuando volvió a escuchar.

-Y tú Ginevra ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación hasta que tu prometido se encierre en el cuarto de Ron- grito la castaña.

-Está bien Hermione- dijo la pelirroja aun en su cuarto, sabía que para su amiga todas esas tradiciones muggles eran importantes.- Solo quería preguntarle a Harry con quien ira a la boda-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Iré con una hermosa pelirroja que me robo el corazón y Ginny ¿con quién irás?

-Yo iré con el auror más guapo de todo el mundo mágico quizás en la ceremonia lo presente- finalizó la pelirroja.

Hermione estaba sonriendo ante la conversación de sus amigos y luego miro su reloj y apuró a Harry a que subiera ya que solo faltaban cuatro horas para la ceremonia.

Cuando Ginny escucho que Hermione le decía que ya podía salir, abrió su puerta y le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña para luego bajar a desayunar.

Harry llego al cuarto que compartía con Ron y se acostó en la cama recordando lo que paso una semana después de que le pidiera matrimonio a su pelirroja.

 _Flashback_

 _Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny y ahora todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado. Bajo del cuarto de Ron hacia la cocina cuando llego una sonrisa se le dibujo al ver a su pelirroja prometida leyendo El Profeta pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando Ginny bajo el periódico y tenía los ojos rojos._

 _-Ginn ¿qué sucede?- pregunto el azabache mientras se acercaba donde la pelirroja._

 _-Esto es lo que sucede- la pelirroja le entregó el periódico a Harry y salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación._

 _Harry leyó el titular y cerró los ojos soltando un bufido._

 ** _LA GRAN BODA DEL ELEGIDO: ¿AMOR O INTERÉS?_**

 ** _A todo el mundo mágico le sorprendió la espectacular pedida de mano de nuestro querido Elegido hacia la menor y la única mujer de la familia Weasley._**

 ** _Pero hay unas preguntas que esta reportera se hace ¿Por qué el apuro en casarse? ¿Acaso Ginevra Weasley estará embarazada? O ¿es que elegido este bajo los efectos de una poción de amor?_**

 ** _Todo el mundo mágico sabemos lo que el elegido hizo por nosotros y está claro que los Weasley vieron en él un gran partido para su hija, vieron en él a un chico de corazón humilde, valiente, caballeroso y con una gran cuenta en Gringotts por lo que pensaron que ese sería su gran oportunidad de salir de la pobreza._**

 _ **¿Pero quién es en realidad Ginny Weasley? ¿Acaso amará tanto al Elegido cómo nos quiere hacer creer o solo amará sus cámaras en Gringotts?**_

 _Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, así que respiro hondo y continuó._

 ** _Yo Rita Skeeter me tome el atrevimiento de buscar información sobre la señorita Weasley entre sus compañeros de Hogwarts y vaya que me lleve una gran sorpresa._**

 ** _C.C (pidió que su nombre no sea revelado) nos reveló que Ginny se metió en su relación con el Elegido y no solo eso también nos cuenta que cuando logro separarlos, Weasley solo le pedía joya a Potter y que él por estar "enamorado" de ella le complacía en todos sus gustos._**

 ** _También nos revela que en una ocasión vio como Ginny echaba un poco de poción de amor al vaso del Harry._**

 ** _Otra fuente muy cercana a quien llamaremos P.P nos reveló lo siguiente._**

 ** _P.P: Ginny una vez me confesó que haría lo que fuera para que Harry se fijará en ella, hasta sería capaz de darle una poción de amor. Me afirmó también que solo quería estar con él por su dinero y que cuando se convirtiera en la señora Potter lo gastaría en lo que ella quisiera._**

 ** _Claro que creí que estaba bromeando pero ahora al ver que se comprometieron solo me queda decirle a Harry que abra los ojos y que aún está a tiempo para deshacer el compromiso._**

 ** _Como vimos en las declaraciones anteriores nos queda claro que la señorita Weasley solo esta con nuestro elegido por su dinero y que esté está bajo los efectos de una poderosa poción de amor._**

 ** _Solo nos queda esperar que el señor Potter recapacite y se libre de esa gentuza para que pueda encontrar al verdadero amor..._**

 _Harry arrugo el periódico sintiendo ira y comprendiendo por que Ginny tenía los ojos rojos luego de leer esa basura. Quemó el periódico y subió corriendo al cuarto de Ginny y entro sin tocar, Ginny estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara, la escucho sollozar y se sentó al costado de ella._

 _-Ginn- comenzó el azabache pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió._

 _-Eso es lo que todo el mundo mágico piensa de mí, que solo estoy contigo por tu fortuna- dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada y aún sin levantar la cabeza._

 _-Ginn...- volvió a decir Harry pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.- Entenderé si ya no quieres casarte conmigo- Harry se sorprendió, ¿Por qué Ginny pensaba que no quería casarse con ella?.- yo no...- pero el azabache la interrumpió._

 _-Ginevra- llamo el azabache a lo que la pelirroja levanto la cabeza, Harry no la llamaba así y solo lo hacía cuando estaba serio y ese era uno de los momentos.- escúchame muy bien- Harry toma la cara de Ginny entre sus manos- a mí no me importa lo que escriba esa arpía en ese periódico de pacotilla, yo me voy a casar contigo porque te amo, entiendelo Ginny, Yo Harry James Potter Evans amo a Ginevra Weasley Prewett con locura y no dejaré que un todo periódico arruine nuestra felicidad-. Harry se acercó más a Ginny y la beso no iba a permitir que Rita Skeeter arruinará sus planes de compartir su vida con la pelirroja que besaba en esos momentos._

 _Se separaron por la falta de aire y Harry pego su frente con la de ella._

 _-No dejemos que un tonto artículo arruine nuestra felicidad- le dijo Harry mientras Ginny le acariciaba la mejilla- y a mí no me importa lo que el mundo mágico piensa a mí solo me importa lo que pienses tú-Harry la miro a los ojos aún con su frente pegada a la de ella._

 _-Yo pienso que me voy a casar con el chico más maravilloso del mundo y del que estoy enamorada desde que lo vi en la estación King's Cross hace años- sonrió la pelirroja aun acariciando la mejilla de Harry._

 _-Entonces ¿No solo te casas conmigo por ser el elegido? -pegunto con una sonrisa._

 _-No, me caso contigo porque eres Harry el chico que se demoró seis años en darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la sexy hermanita menor de su mejor amigo-. Harry solo sonrió y volvió a besarla._

 _Fin de flashback_

En la madriguera todo era un caos y la señora Weasley tenía a todo el mundo haciendo algo, solo faltaban dos horas para la boda y la carpa todavía no había sido armada. Mientras tanto los novios estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones ya alistándose.

-Harry si no dejas de moverte no podré amarrar tu corbata- le dijo Hermione por quinta vez al azabache que estaba más nervioso que antes.- Esta bien me rindo- se hartó la castaña- Ronald encárgate de eso yo iré a ver a Ginny- la castaña salió del cuarto dejando a Ron y a Harry solos.

-Creo que mejor te quitas la corbata y todo solucionado- sonrió el pelirrojo a lo que Harry le hizo caso y se sacó la corbata.- No te había visto tan nervioso antes.

-Ya te tocará a ti estar en mi situación- le respondió Harry mientras se veía en el espejo y se alborotaba el cabello más de lo que estaba.

-No te lo despeines más de lo que ya está o a Hermione le dará un infarto- esto hizo relajar al azabache.

-¿Esta feliz de que me case con tu hermana?- pregunto dudoso Harry, Ron solo le sonrió.

-Siempre supe que serías tú quien se casaría con la enana, aunque tardaste en darte cuenta que estabas enamorado- respondió y Harry solo sonrió - No le harás daño ¿cierto?

Harry se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y vio a su amigo quien se veía preocupado.

-Ron, yo amo a tu hermana como no tienes idea, jamás la dañaría y la cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario.

Ron abrazo fraternalmente a Harry.- Gracias por amar a la enana y sobre todo gracias por soportarla- soltó a Harry y justo en ese momento entraron los demás hermano de Ginny.

Mientras eso sucedía en el cuarto de los chicos en el cuarto de las chicas una pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa que dudaba en casarse con el azabache.

-¿Cómo que ya no te quieres casar?-pregunto una desesperada castaña-.

-Si Hermione, ya no me quiero casar dile a Harry que me perdone pero yo no pienso casarme- dijo la pelirroja ya con el vestido puesto y cruzándose los brazos.

-También no quieres que llame a Cho Chang a ver si ella si se casa con Harry- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña mientras Fleur sonreía y la pelirroja empalidecía.

-No lo harías- le dijo Ginny- Harry no puede casarse con ella.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una niñita y ven aquí para peinarte- Ginny se acercó a la castaña y se sentó frente al espejo. Fleur se acercó y comenzó a peinarla.

Ginny estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada ¿qué pasaría si Harry ya no quería casarse con ella? Eso le destrozaría el corazón

Después de media hora Fleur ya la había peinado y maquillado muy natural ya que la rubia decía que Ginny era muy linda al natural. Fleur salió del cuarto de Ginny diciendo que iría a recibir a los invitados dejando sola a Hermione y Ginny.

\- Ginn estas preciosa- le sonrió la castaña y Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Tengo miedo, ¿Y si Harry se da cuenta que no me ama o estando casados se aburre de mí?- confeso la pelirroja diciendo todas las dudas que tenía; Hermione solo le sonrió con cariño.

-Ginny, yo fui testigo de todo lo que Harry lucho consigo mismo para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, él pensaba que no me daba cuenta pero era muy obvio- eso hizo sonreír a Ginny- También fui testigo de cómo te extraño cuando buscábamos los Horcruxes o con el amor que te vio cuando apareciste en la sala de menesteres o el casi infarto que le da cuando vio que peleabas con Bellatrix- Ginny se sonrojo un poco- él te ama como no tienes idea y estoy segura que tú eres lo más preciado que tiene y que para ti él es lo más preciado que tienes- Ginny volvió a sonreír- solo prométeme que no lo lastimarás

-Jamás haría algo por lastimar a Harry, lo amo como no tienes idea-dijo con una sonrisa radiante la pelirroja y abrazo a su amiga. En ese momento entro la señora Weasley a quien se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, detrás de ella estaba el señor Weasley mirando a su hija con orgullo.

Después que los hermanos de Ginny amenazaran a Harry y que este les repitiera un millón de veces que amaba a Ginny con locura, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la carpa donde se paró en el altar revolviéndose su cabello y esperando que Ginny apareciera.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron a los costados de Harry.

-Deja de desordenarte el cabello Harry- regaño la castaña.- Esta bien ya no lo hago- levanto las manos el azabache en señal de paz.

Pasaron uno minutos y la música comenzó a sonar y Harry sonrió al ver a Teddy y Victoire caminando juntos con los anillo.

Luego levanto la mirada y vio a la persona más hermosa del mundo que venia del brazo del señor Weasley. Ginny estaba hermosa tenía un moño recogido con algunos cabellos pelirrojos sueltos, su vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros llenos de pecas y en su miraba, sonrió, su mirada lo reflejaba a él y sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Ginny entro a la carpa y una sonrisa se le dibujo al ver a Harry ahi parado esperándola y todas sus dudas desaparecieron, en ese momento solo le importaba llegar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

El señor Weasley se paró frente a Harry y le dió la mano de su hija.

-Te entrego a uno de mis tesoros, sé que la cuidarás y respetarás. Hoy no estoy perdiendo a una hija-miro a Ginny- sino estoy ganando un hijo- miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y le sonrió al señor Weasley. Arthur se sentó al costado de Molly mientras la ceremonia comenzaba.

Los casaría el mismo ministro que le dio la despedida a Dumbledore.

-Estamos aquí reunidos...- comenzó pero Harry y Ginny no prestaban atención solo se miraban ellos, solo existían ellos.

-¿No qué ibas a venir con una hermosa pelirroja?-susurro Ginny a Harry.

-Y ¿Dónde está el guapo auror con el que ibas venir?- susurro Harry.

-El guapo auror se está casando con una pelirroja aburrida.

-Pues la bella pelirroja se está casando con un idiota que se creé el elegido

Los dos se sonrieron y escucharon que el ministro que lo estaba casando llego a la parte de los votos.

Teddy se acercó con el anillo que era para Ginny y Harry lo tomo.

-Ginny mi hermosa pelirroja, hoy aquí delante de todos te doy las gracias por estar a mi lado, por haberme esperado seis años a que dejara de ser ciego y poderte ver, ya no solo como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo sino como la mujer de mi vida.- Ginny miraba a los ojos de Harry con una sonrisa.- Siempre estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesite y nunca dudaste de mí, con este anillo confirmo el amor que te tengo y que estoy muy seguro de unir mi vida a ti- Harry le puso el anillo a Ginny- te protegeré y te cuidaré más allá de la muerte-. Ginny tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero no lloraba ahora era el turno de ella.

Victoire se acercó a Ginny y ella cogió el anillo para Harry.

-Harry mi chico de ojos verdes como un sapo-Harry soltó una risa recordando el poema- hoy aquí solo reafirmo el amor que te tengo desde que te vi, tuve paciencia y espere a que me vieras, sé que en un tiempo pensaste que ya te había olvidado pero yo jamás me di por vencida contigo. Con este anillo- Ginny le puso el anillo a Harry- te digo Harry James que te amaré hasta más allá de la muerte y que de mí no te librarás fácilmente Potter- lo amenazó con el dedo para la risa de todos.

-Todos somos testigos del amor y respeto que hay en esta joven pareja y por eso yo los declaro marido y mu...- pero el ministro no termino de hablar ya que Harry tomo a su ya esposa por la cintura y la beso con mucho amor mientras Ginny lo abrazaba por el cuello; los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y los recién esposos se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Con ustedes el señor y la señora Potter- todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras que las sillas desaparecían y dejaban espacio para el primer baile.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en el medio y la música comenzó a sonar. Ginny le sonrió y puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry y él la cogió por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, no necesitaron decir nada ya que con la mirada se decían todo.

Después del primer baile todos los invitados comenzaron a felicitar a los esposos.

Las horas pasaban y todos los invitados estaban felices, charlando entre ellos, comiendo, bebiendo o bailando.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados juntos con Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo se veía nervioso y miraba a todos lados entonces se levantó apurado y se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile. Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo veían extraño entonces Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Hola a todo- sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo- sé que estamos aquí celebrando el matrimonio de mi hermana y de mi mejor amigo pero quería aprovechar el momento para - se acercó a Hermione y se arrodillo frente a ella sacando una cajita- Hermione sé que aveces puedo ser un inmaduro y que discutimos cada dos minutos- Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras Harry y Ginny estaban sonriendo y los invitados sorprendidos- pero sé que sin ti mi vida no sería lo mismo y estoy seguro que quiero compartir mi vida contigo ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hermione no podía articular palabra y lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse y besar a Ron con pasión.

-Claro que sí, si me quiero casar contigo Ronald- lo volvió a besar mientras todos aplaudían.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y la fiesta continuo.

-Sabes algo Harry- le dijo la pelirroja mientras bailaba con él.

-¿Qué sucede señora Potter?- pregunto con una sonrisa Harry y Ginny sonrió.

-Te amo con locura- Harry la beso.- Y yo te amo a ti de la misma manera- Ginny se apoyó en su pecho y así bailaron toda la noche.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, la luz del día ya comenzaba a aclarar todo el ambiente.

Harry y Ginny ya se habían cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda y estaban despidiéndose de los Weasley y de Hermione.

-¿Están llevando todo lo necesario?-les pregunto Molly.

-Si mamá, tenemos todo lo necesario- respondió la pelirroja.

-Como si fueran a necesitar mucha ropa- dijo George en un susurro pero fue escuchado por su madre quien lo comenzó a regañar.

-Ya madre, solo era una broma- le guiño un ojo a Harry y antes que Molly comenzará a regañarlo de nuevo el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto para su viaje de luna de miel llego.

Los esposos se despidieron de todos y subieron al auto.

Harry acaricio la mano de Ginny y toco el anillo que demostraba que Ginny era su familia. Ginny le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-Te amo con locura- dijeron los dos a la vez y se sonrieron preparados para la nueva aventura que comenzarían juntos.

Fin

Este es el fin, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora quiero que me den su opinión si quieren que escriba una historia donde los merodeadores y Lily están vivos y crían a Harry o una donde solo la primera y segunda generación lean los libros. Ya tengo algunos capítulos de las dos historias pero las subiré uno por uno.

Así que espero su elección :) sean felices V


End file.
